The Weasleys' New Servant
by Tilism
Summary: Post war, Draco finds himself serving the Weasleys, suffering all the ridicule he had heaped on them once, and realises what it means to be on the losing side. Why did life take such a turn and what does Harry feel about all this? Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WEASLEYS' NEW SERVANT**

This is sheer madness. With two works already in progress, I should hardly be starting another one. But then this idea will not let go and so I thought I better get it out of my system. The story takes place after the main happenings of Deathly Hallows. So spoilers for all the seven books. Voldemort is dead and a new world order begins….

So here goes.

**1.1**

Harry alighted from the plane along with Hermione and her parents. A fortnight had passed since the great battle at Hogwarts. After the war and Voldemort's death, and Fred's funeral, Hermione had left for Australia keen to meet and bring back her parents. Harry had accompanied her. Ron had wanted to go too, but with Fred dead his family needed him. Locating Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been easy but revoking the memory charm had proved difficult. Hermione had to do it gradually lest her parents suffer some kind of a brain damage. Harry recalled in great detail the way Hermione's eyes had lit up when her parents had recognised her and gathered her in their arms. Even thinking about the scene brought a lump in Harry's throat. It was at times like these that the loss of his parents cut the deepest. Had his parents been alive, how would they have reacted to his victory? Perhaps they would have engulfed him in their arms and smothered him with their affection, relieved that their child was safe.

Deep in his thoughts, Harry simply followed the Grangers out of the airport and was mightily taken aback when somebody hugged him tightly.

"Harry!" Ginny sounded out of breath. Suddenly Harry realised that he was free. Free of the burden of his inheritance. Voldemort was dead and gone and he could live life like any other normal teenager. Almost involuntarily, his mouth found that of Ginny's and he was smooching her like mad. A wolf whistle brought him back to the ground and he suddenly realised what he was doing. He took a step back and looked around. Ginny looked flushed, the red colour on her face almost rivaling the colour of her hair. Next to her, Ron too looked the same. And no wonder, he still had a hand around Hermione. Apparently, the two of them had been engaged in something similar. Hermione's hair looked all ruffled. Hermione's parents were exchanging smiles. "Hot man! It was hot!" floated in the air. And suddenly Harry was laughing, and the others were laughing….

"So shall we apparate to the Burrow?" Harry whispered to Ginny and Ron as Hermione left with her parents. Ron who was looking a little crestfallen watching Hermione leave, gave him an incredulous look. "Not the Burrow, Harry."

"Where to then?" Harry asked surprised.

Ginny and Ron exchanged a look and grinned at each other before Ginny said, turning towards Harry, "Dad has become the deputy minister of magic."

"What?!"

"Yes!" Ron shouted, clapping Harry on the back. "He is second only to Shacklebolt."

"But that's just great." Harry exclaimed in joyous surprise.

"Isn't it?" Ginny spoke now, her eyes all alight. "And as befits his position, we have been given a grand house."

"Wonderful." Harry asked feeling pleased all over. Mr. Weasley deserved all this and more.

"So shall we then apparate? I can't wait to see this new house of yours."

"Harry it is not merely ours. It is yours too." Ron said.

"Of course." Harry said, swallowing. For a moment, he looked at Ron. How lucky he had been to make friends with him on that day so long ago. He had not merely found a friend, he had found a family.

"And we are not going to apparate," Ginny put in chirpily as the silence seemed to stretch a little. Harry looked at her questioningly. "We are going by a car."

"Car?"

"Dad is advocating more interaction with the muggle world and more adaptation and adoption of muggle technology. We have got three cars." Ron sounded smug.

"Three!"

"Yes. An Audi, a BMW, and a Chevrolet."

"I wanted a Rolls Royce but Dad did not agree." Ginny said, pouting.

"Rolls Royce!" Harry said in bewilderment. "But…But…how will you drive…I mean who will teach you…and…"

"Oh Harry." Ginny said, cutting him short. "Will you always think like a muggle? These cars fly."

"Fly!" Harry muttered stupidly, thinking of the second year and the crash subsequently.

"No crashing now." Ron said, squeezing his shoulder. "These are magical cars now. You just imperio them and they follow all your commands. And they are invisible to the muggle eye. Now come on." He moved briskly towards a gleaming BMW.

"And that's not all, we have even got a house elf." Ron exclaimed, a little later, as they flew in the sky, elaborating all the perks that they enjoyed now. His eyes gleamed.

"House elf?" Harry asked in surprise. "Hermione isn't going to like it."

"Oh she will." Ginny said smiling mysteriously. "You know, this elf is very special."

Harry looked at the brother and sister feeling something was being left unsaid. And just for a moment, he felt left out.

**1.2**

"Harry open your eyes now." Ginny said and Harry opened his eyes, adjusted his spectacles and looked around. In front of him was a mansion, breath-taking in its largeness. Massive gates opened on their approach and the car glided through a huge expanse of gardens. Flowers seemed to be blooming everywhere, their scent sweetening everything around. Harry took a deep breath.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Ron asked by his side.

Harry nodded, still trying to adjust to the fact that this was the new home. Ginny was tugging at his arm, pointing out everything: the pool, the quidditich field, the garage!

"We will explore it later Ginny. First let me meet the others." Harry said laughingly, stopping her flow. The car descended smoothly and they stepped out.

"Just the two of us." She whispered, leaning towards him. The picture of Fleur and Roger Davies falling from behind the shrubs rose in Harry's mind and he felt a quickening of his heart as he glanced at Ginny. And suddenly all he wanted to do was to have her mouth under his own again.

"**BOY!" **

Harry shuddered. How had uncle Vernon reached here? He almost replied. And then he realised that the call wasn't for him. Not uncle Vernon but Ron was shouting this imperiously.

All questions, however died on his tongue as a figure came racing down the few stairs that led to the house proper to stand with a bowed head in front of Ron.

"Pick up Mr. Potter's luggage from the car and take it to his room." Ron was still talking in the same imperious manner.

The boy nodded and started making his way towards the porch where the car stood.

"Don't you know how to greet your superiors?" Ginny's voice was pretty ugly.

"I am sorry ma'am." The boy spoke now, his voice tremulous. Harry had an idea that he had heard this voice before.

"Good evening and welcome, sir." The boy stood in front of him, his head still bowed. Harry had his first good look at him. The darkening twilight cast shadows on the face but there was no mistaking that pale blonde hair.

"Malfoy!!!"

A/N: So do you think I should continue? Do tell me what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**CHAPTER TWO: DISCOVERIES**

"**Malfoy."** Harry repeated again, incredulously.

"Your servant, sir." Malfoy replied, dropping Harry a little curtsey. Then, he moved towards the car.

"He sure is improving." Ginny said to Ron. Harry turned towards them feeling totally bewildered. "What the hell is this?"

"I told you, our new house elf." Ron answered, winking.

"What? But how?...I mean I don't understand."

"All in good time, Harry." Ginny said, taking him by the arm. "Now come on, mum is waiting for you."

Harry entered a palatial hall filled with ornate furniture. Paintings and portraits adorned the walls. Plush carpet sank under his feet. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the candles in them casting a soft glow. Harry took a deep breath. It was a little too overwhelming.

Standing next to a marble statue of Venus, was a woman. "Harry dear," she said, coming forward, her arms outstretched. For a moment, Harry could only watch her. The robes swirling around her. The glint of the rings and the pendants and bracelets. Her hair was pinned neatly in a fancy bun. As she hugged him tightly, the perfume was exotic. Everything about her was different, but the hug was the same. Warmth and comfort flooded inside Harry.

"You look so different." He blurted out, unable to stop himself. "So..so.."

Ron clapped him on the back, laughing uproariously. "Cat got your tongue, Harry. Mum, I told you, you'll floor everybody."

She blushed. "Stop it Ron Weasley." Then she turned towards Harry, "So Harry would you like to wash yourself or shall we have tea?"

"Ah mum, come on." Ginny said, took out her wand and cast a charm on Harry. "There as clean as new."

"And I am hungry," Ron declared, moving towards the table, which Harry noted was already laid out. Mrs. Weasley cast a warming spell on some of the dishes as they all sat down.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked. "Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Fred…" The name was out of his mouth and silence seemed to descend in the room. "I..I..am sorry…" He stammered, horrified.

Mrs. Weasley's face crumpled. "It is okay Harry. For me too, they are inseparable. I cannot think of the one without the other." Her voice wavered. But then mercifully, the floo flared up and Bill and Fleur stepped out. Suddenly, there was a flurry of hugs and kisses, and handshakes and a difficult moment seemed to pass.

"Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley called out and a moment later, Malfoy stood in front of her, his head bowed. "My Lady."

"Get some tea." She said, her expression one of unrefined disgust. Malfoy bowed and moved out. Fleur hissed something and seemed to lunge out at his retreating back.

"Fleur." Bill said, restraining her.

"I hate heem." Fleur spat out. "Whenever I look at heem, I see the marks on your face. I'd love to scratch his eyes out." For a moment, the image of those angry, hateful veelas that he had seen during the quiddtich cup rose in Harry's mind.

"So would I." And Harry was surprised to see Ginny looking almost as ugly as Fleur.

"But what is he doing over here?" Harry blurted out.

"Oh Dad and his philanthropic ideas." Ginny replied. "He has decided that the children of Death Eaters should not suffer because of the folly of their parents. So these so called children have not been sent to Azkaban like dear mummy and papa, instead they have been given into different households."

"Had I my way, ferret would not have seen the outside of Azkaban." Ron put in.

The subject of their discussion entered at this point and started putting pots and plates on the table. It was difficult to see his expression as he kept his head bowed but surely he must have been able to feel all of them staring at him. Harry noticed that the robe that he was wearing ended a few feet above his ankle and that he was barefooted. Further more the robe seemed familiar. And then Harry got it. The robe was the fur-lined one that Ron had been forced to wear during their fourth year. Hadn't Malfoy made fun of Ron for wearing that?

"Where is the marmalade?" Harry was roused out of his musings by Ginny's voice.

"Here ma'am." Malfoy said pointing to a glass bowl.

"How come there is only a little left? Just this morning it was full." Tension filled the room.

"Having it on the sly, Malfoy?" Ron went and stood next to Ginny.

"No. No sir." Malfoy shook his head in the negative.

"If you want something Malfoy, just ask for it. We are not going to starve you." Bill's voice was gentler than that of the other two.

"But sir, I didn't…"

For the second time on that day, the floo flared up to help get over an uncomfortable moment. This time it was Charlie and George. Again there was a flurry of greetings.

"So how are you Harry?" George asked and Harry realised that he was most probably drunk. "Fine. I can see that. Everybody is fine. The war has been won. Voldemort is dead and gone. Let's pop open the champagne. Let's celebrate. It is the time to enjoy."

"George." Mrs. Weasley said moving towards him.

"Don't you George me." George shouted. Harry almost fell down. It was the first time he had seen George scream. "Don't you dare George me as though I'll break into a thousand pieces. He died and I did not break. Why will I do so now? Tell me, I continue to live, don't I while he is rotting under this earth…." George was heaving. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder but George growled and flung his hand off. "He is dead. Do you all realise it or not? But of course you all realise it. You all are grieving for him in this damn opulence. But don't you think it smells of rotten flesh?" He was screeching now, the tears running down his cheeks.

Harry felt the tug on his arm. Ginny had moved next to him. Wordlessly, he followed her out.

"I hate it." Ginny was trembling. They were in his room. "Hate it." She screeched. "Why did my brother have to die? Tell me Harry." She was holding the front of his robes and shaking him. He put his arms around her. "Merlin I just hate everybody." She said. He tightened his grip. The next moment her lips sought his. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. Her mouth groped his and then it was as if a dam broke. Their robes were soon discarded. Harry's fingers felt the heat and throb of Ginny's body underneath. Merlin it was wonderful…..

Later, they lay curled up to each other. Ginny who was running her fingers through Harry's hair suddenly grinned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know there is a lot of pure-blood nonsense about preserving one's virginity till marriage."

Harry suddenly felt sick. What had he done? What rule had he violated? His mouth went completely dry. "Oh Gin, I am so sorry. I just did not realise. I…"

"Sh..sh…" Ginny said, putting a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Do not say anything. It was wonderful."

"But you said…"

"We are Blood-Traitors in more way than one." She said laughing.

Then in one fluid movement, she got up from her bed and started pulling on her robes. Harry watched her, fascinated. Her body glowed.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. "Almost luminous."

"That is one of the boons of being a pure-blood." She laughed again. And Harry remembered how her body had pulsated beneath him. She was dressed now. "Bye Harry. I'll leave now lest Ron come poking his nose again. I'll tell everybody you are taking rest. And you take a bath and come for dinner." A kiss on his forehead and then she was gone.

Harry lay back again, thinking of how marvelous it had all been. A pleasant drowsiness stole over him. When he woke, it was pretty dark outside. Hastily, he got up and grimaced. Damn it. Obviously, the first time pained a lot. And what about Ginny? He hadn't even asked her. Merlin, she had appeared glad but was she too actually in pain. He blushed as he thought of his fumbling efforts. God had he hurt her. Really, he should not have done anything like this. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom.

Immersed in the water, he thought of whatever had happened. Never had he so intimately explored another body. The very thought itself brought a flush to his cheeks. As he dried himself, he looked at the mirror. Was there something different about him now? His face was flushed and his eyes glowed. God, how would he be able to hide this from everybody. And what will her parents and Ron say? He looked round for his clothes and found his bags lying in one corner of the room. Suddenly, the image of Malfoy carrying the bags rose in his mind. He needed answers for that too.

Somebody knocked at the door. "Come in," he said, buttoning up his robe. Ron entered and grinned at him. "Dad and Percy are back from the Ministry."

"Yes, I was just coming." Harry gestured vaguely. Merlin how was he to look at Ron. However, his gesture had drawn Ron's attention to the bed. Harry realised with sudden horror that the bed was still rumpled. Now Ron would surely know it.

"You were fitful, Harry. What is it, nightmare again?" Ron looked at him, full of concern.

"No..no nightmare." Harry blushed in relief.

"Aha! Naughty dreams then?" Ron was grinning mischievously.

"Er…"

Ron laughed heartily and clapped him on his back. "Harry I have them too. Come on we are grown up now."

Smiling broadly, Harry picked up a packet and followed Ron out. He had brought gifts for all of them. For Ginny, it was a necklace made of shells. He imagined putting it on her neck and shivered in delighted anticipation.

**They** stepped in the living room, and Harry stopped as if struck. Mr. Weasley was sitting on a large cushioned chair, still wearing the Ministry robes. Easing his feet out of the shoes and putting on his slippers was Malfoy.

"I have heard that the Malfoys made their elves lick their shoes clean." Ginny was standing near her father's chair. "Dad you must make our elf do the same." Harry looked at her and noted the pleasure in her eyes. She looked vivacious and immensely kissable. He licked his tongue over his lips. Merlin, he wanted to taste her again.

"All in good time Ginny." Ron said, moving towards her. Malfoy picked up the shoes and began moving towards the exit. Without looking up, he passed Harry.

"Harry." Mr. Weasley exclaimed, getting up from his chair. He threw his arm affectionately round him. "It is wonderful to have you back. I can't tell you how I have been hounded to disclose your whereabouts." Seeing Harry's inquiring look, he explained. "The Ministry officials, the reporters including that nosey Rita Skeeter, and the public in general have all been clamouring for you. I can't tell you how many owls I receive daily. I feel we will have to create a separate department just to deal with the correspondence. I have even been threatened at times after being accused of kidnapping or hiding the chosen one."

Harry blushed.

"Oh yes. It is almost a madhouse. Everybody wants to facilitate you." Percy added, coming forward and extending his hand rather solemnly towards him. Harry grinned as he shook the hand. Some things never change.

"With good cause." Ron commented. Harry looked at him but Ron looked genuinely happy and Harry hated himself for that small moment of doubt.

"Indeed! Harry what you did was remarkable." Mr. Weasley again.

"Enough." Harry said, the tips of his ears red. "I did not win this war single-handedly. Everybody contributed."

"So shall we raise a toast for everybody." Bill said, coming forward with Fleur. And then champagne was poured in the glasses and everybody picked them up and saluted each other and those who were dead and gone.

"To Fred."

"To Albus."

"To Remus and Tonks."

"To Moody."

"To Colin."

"To Dobby."

"To Sirius."

A long list of people, Harry mused because of whom they had been able to win the war and was touched when Mrs. Weasley raised her glass and said, "To Lily and James."

After the ceremony, Harry gave away the gifts and felt pleased about their delight. He would give George's gift the next day as he was sleeping. Yes, this was his real family. Never will he return to Pivet Drive. Thankfully, that part of his life was over.

"So Harry," Percy asked later as they all sat down for dinner, "what have you decided to do now?"

Harry looked up in surprise. Truth to tell, he hadn't thought about that at all. He had just been relieved to survive the war and hadn't made any plans for his future.

"I haven't really thought about it." He looked at Ron.

"Well you could," Percy began, clearing his throat officiously.

"No Percy, not today." Ginny cut him short. "All these plans can wait. For the time being let us just enjoy ourselves." She looked at Harry then and something in her eyes made his heart beat fast. Oh Yes! he was going to enjoy himself.

"Malfoy! What is this sauce? There is so much of salt in it." Mr. Weasley was looking daggers at Malfoy. Malfoy who after laying down at the table had disappeared in the kitchen was now standing with his head bowed at Mr. Weasley's side.

"I am sorry, my lord. I must have erred. I'll make it again."

"Forget it." Mr. Weasley thundered. "How many times should we teach you? Can't you get anything in that thick head of yours?" At Harry's side, Ron sniggered.

"You did it deliberately, didn't you?" It was Ginny now. "You knew Harry was to dine with us and so ruined the sauce."

"No ma'am. I swear I.."

"Whom would you swear on? Aunt Bella, uncle Rodolphus, lord snake-face? That dastardly murderer of children, Lucius, or that nose in the air Narcissa?" Mrs. Weasley bit each name.

Malfoy went completely white and completely still. He just stared at the ground.

"It is okay mom, relax." Ginny got up and put her arms around her mother.

"Get out." Percy said, and Malfoy turned on his heel and left, his eyes still on the ground.

"I hate him." Mrs. Weasley seemed to be talking more to herself than to them. "Whenever I see him, I see his aunt in him."

"Dad must we have him over here?" Charlie asked, looking with concern at his mother.

"Yes Dad. I was thinking the same can't he be put up with somebody else?" It was Bill now.

"No." Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Who else will be bothered to teach him." He gave a small, secretive smile.

"Teach?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Yes to be a good, decent citizen."

"A Malfoy and good and decent!" Mrs. Weasley, suddenly cackled. "Oh Arthur!" She gave an indulgent smile to her husband.

"Dad, mother is right. It is just too preposterous." Ron said, laughing, as the others grinned.

"No. Just wait and watch. I take my duties very seriously." Mr. Weasley said as he resumed his eating. "No dinner for him today."

"Right." Mrs. Weasley added. "The boy is too pampered and spoilt, he needs to learn a lesson."

The food in Harry's mouth turned to ashes.

A/N: Thanks a lot for the encouraging response. Thanks to those who put this on the alert and favourite lists. And thanx to **Firsttime writer**, **Dawn Vesper**, **Janiem**, **XsuicideXkitty**, **Dark Heart 16**, **darkshadowarchfiend**, and **Saphirefox-irl** for reviewing it. Luv you all.

I'd love you all to read my other fics: **It is magic after all** and **A life lived vicariously**. The former has Harry, Snape, and Draco as the main characters and it is not slash. The latter has Draco and Harry as the main characters.


	3. Chapter 3: His Own Benefit

**CHAPTER THREE: HIS OWN BENEFIT**

This chapter is dedicated to **Excessively Perky** for perking me enough to update the story.

**3.1**

Harry woke up leisurely. Judging by the light filtering in the room through the window, the morning was well advanced. He smiled to himself. It was only in the Burrow that he was allowed to sleep so late. Had it been Privet Drive, he would have already served breakfast to the Dursleys. Thank Merlin that part of his life was over. Still smiling, he got up from the bed. And of course, this was not the Burrow. Ron was not snoring in the bed next to his. He had the room all to himself and yesterday somebody had been with him.

As he immersed himself in the tub, luxuriating in the soap bubbles, he was still thinking of Ginny and the night. Their first time had been a hurried thing. They both had been impatient to discover each others body. But in the night, it had been different. Gently, softly he had explored her. Merlin just thinking about it had made him hard.

Later on he stood beside his wardrobe, thinking of which robe to wear. He had never bothered about these things earlier. But now he wanted to look good. And he really needed to buy new robes. All these seemed so frayed and worn out now. What would Ginny think? Grumbling under his breath, he took out the robe which seemed to be in the best condition.

Some moments later, he walked out of his room trying to smooth down his hair. God why were his hair so messy? Mrs. Weasley gave him a big smile as he greeted her. "Harry dear," she smiled at him, "had a good night's sleep?"

"Absolutely wonderful," he answered and then felt the colour rise in his face. "Where is Ginny, I mean Ron and Ginny?"

If Mrs. Weasley noticed his confusion, she didn't let on. "They are outside in the lawn. They wanted to have the breakfast out today."

"Then I will go out too." He said, keen to see Ginny.

"Right." She nodded and smiled at him.

He rushed out into the immense garden. Flowers and plants and beautiful fountains. It was lovely and there in the middle was the loveliest sight of all: Ginny.

"Harry," she came forward and kissed him on the cheek and for a few minutes he was totally speechless.

"Ginny….Ginny…oh God you look so so lovely."

She laughed then and Harry had never heard anything so musical before.

"So Harry you think I look lovely." She twirled around.

"Absolutely." He replied with conviction taking in the shining face, the bountiful hair, the robe that seemed to cling to her body and the gleaming sandals that she was wearing.

"Liked my sandals?" She asked and he was surprised. What kind of question was it?

"Harry do you want to get your shoes polished?" She continued, not waiting for his answer. He looked at her. What was wrong? He was wearing trainers and he realised that they looked pretty worn out too. Was she pointing to his general scruffiness?

But before he could guess anything, Ron and Hermione came walking.

"Hermione!" He said rushing towards her and hugging her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Well, I was supposed to come in the evening but Ron showed up in the morning and persuaded Mom and Dad to let me come early. Said that his mother wanted to meet me though I must say Mrs. Weasley was as surprised to see me as you are." Hermione smiled at Ron who shuffled his feet and looked sheepish.

"Missed you Mione." Ron said finally and Hermione's smile became all the more indulgent.

"So now that's settled, shall we have breakfast?" Ginny said nudging her brother.

"It is breathtaking!" Hermione remarked as they settled round a table laden with dishes.

Ginny and Ron shared a grin. "After breakfast we are going to give you a look around."

Hermione recounted her Australian trip as the four of them had their breakfast.

"I think I'll like to have more tea," Ginny exclaimed as they polished off the dishes. Harry was surprised at the amount of toast and bacon and sausages that he had eaten. Apparently making love increased one's appetite.

"I also wouldn't mind another cup. I'll get it." Hermione said getting up.

"Mione," Ron shot out an arm to restrain her, "you needn't get up. Our elf will get it."

"Elf! You have an elf serving you." Hermione spoke in a bewildered voice as she looked at Ron who seemed to be fiddling with a bracelet like thing on his arm.

"Yes we have an elf now. Perks of father being the deputy minister." Ginny said gloatingly even as Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. Hermione opened her mouth to ask something, but whatever it was, it died on her tongue as she glanced towards the house.

Harry could not believe his eyes. Rather than a robe, Malfoy was wearing an enlarged red coloured pillow case which reached till his ankle. There were two holes at the shoulders from where his arms jutted out. On top of his head, there was a large dirty sock, again enlarged so that he was wearing it like a monkey cap. Two large elf ears flapped round his face.

"Welcome Ma'am." He said bowing to Hermione who opened and shut her mouth.

Ginny's laughter filled the air. "So Hermione liked our new elf?"

"Malfoy." Hermione spoke in a strangled voice.

"Ma'am."

"How do you address her?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Ma'am." Malfoy's voice was uncertain.

"No something else."

"My lady."

"It begins with an M but it is not that." Ron's voice was tight with anger.

Malfoy went white as he stared at the ground.

"Call her that." Ron spat out even as Harry took a tentative step towards him.

"You used to call her something, isn't it bastard? Now call her that." Before Harry could react, Ron slapped Malfoy with so much fury that the latter reeled back. "Call her that." Ron hissed even as Harry and Hermione made a move to restrain him.

"I am sorry." Malfoy muttered.

This seemed to incense Ron all the more. With a snarl, he shrugged off their restraining arms and lunged at Malfoy. "You are sorry are you? Abusing her all these years." H e screamed.

"Ron stop it." Harry and Hermione screamed in unison. But Ron was unstoppable. Malfoy fell on to the ground even as Ron kicked and thrashed him around. Harry was finally able to drag him back. "Ron stop it."

"Why?" Ron turned to him in anger. "Why should I stop it? Don't you remember the way Mione screamed? And he stood by even as his aunt tortured her." Ron kicked out viciously at Malfoy who was still writhing on the ground.

Harry's hands fell away from restraining Ron even as Hermione's horrendous screams filled his ears. How could he have forgotten that? Without really knowing what he was doing he kicked at Malfoy too. Malfoy doubled up.

"Stop it both of you." Hermione's voice sounded shaky. "It is over and done with."

"No." Ginny spoke up now. "It is not over." With that she stepped on one of Malfoy's hands with which he was clutching the grass.

"Ron," said Hermione moving towards the still agitated boy, "I want to have a look around." She held his hand.

"Right." Ron seemed to make an effort to control himself. Bending down, he yanked Malfoy off the ground. "And you, don't lie there like a drama queen. Your lovely aunt cruciod her repeatedly. Thank your stars that you received only a few kicks. Now pick up all the things and take yourself out of my sight."

"Sir." Malfoy said tonelessly as he moved towards the table.

"Let us go and find some bushes." Ginny whispered to Harry and smiled beatifically. Harry's heart beat increased.

**3.2**

"Ron why?" Hermione asked a little later.

"Why why? He deserves it. He stood over there like a spineless coward even as that bitch of his aunt cruciod you."

Harry recalled himself in the dungeons, listening to Hermione's horrible screams and feeling so helpless.

"You can't even comprehend what I went through at that moment." Ron continued turning towards Hermione.

"Oh Ron," she said softly turning her face towards his.

Ginny pulled Harry. "Come on."

A little later, Harry had forgotten all about Hermione's screams.

Much much later, the four of them trooped back to the house. They had a walk through the gardens and especially behind the bushes. Ron had been so busy with Hermione that he had forgotten about his big brother role regarding Ginny. Or perhaps it was, Harry mused, that he now knew Ginny to be an adult, mature enough to take her own decisions. Whatever the reason, it had been nice not to have Ron storming in whenever Ginny and he got close.

The four of them had also got on brooms and had played a game of catching the snitch at the quidditich field. They had all ridden Firebolt 98 which as Ron said was the latest model. It certainly was electrifying to ride on it. Then Ginny had insisted to sit beside Harry on the same broom. Ron had looked at Hermione expectantly and she too had got up on his broom with him. With Ginny, holding on tight, Harry had zoomed around in the air. Of course, at one juncture he had almost lost control when Ginny suddenly licked his ear.

They had also had a look at the cars. "But how can you afford to have all these cars?" Harry had asked, surprised. Sure, Mr. Weasley was the deputy minister but did he earn so much. Ron and Ginny had laughed and explained that these cars were the ones abandoned at junk yards (Ron pronounced the word carefully) by the muggles which had been transfigured into these gleaming models. Harry had felt like a fool. Sometimes he simply could not think like a wizard.

So now exhilarated though tired, they made their way in the house.

"Mom what's for lunch?" Ron shouted as they entered.

"Hush Ron." Charlie said coming forward and greeting them. "Mom is with George."

Immediately a black cloud seemed to descend on all of them.

"He is feeling much better." Charlie hastened to assure them. "I'll ask lunch to be served. It is time George had something too."

The floo flared up suddenly. All of them turned to look at the familiar figure of Lee Jordan.

After the greetings which involved a lot of thumping on the back, Jordan turned towards Charlie and asked, "Where is he?"

"I'll take him to you." Charlie offered as he led Lee to George's room.

Ron spoke as all of them sank down on the sofas. "I am so relieved. Now perhaps George would be alright."

"I really hope so." Ginny said fervently. "It is really killing Mom and Dad."

Mrs. Weasley joined them after a few minutes. Harry noticed that her eyes were red and swollen. God he had been enjoying himself with Ginny all this while!

"Mom." Ginny and Ron moved in to hug her. She smiled wanly and clutched them tight. Harry wanted to sneak out.

"Harry. Hermione. Come here." Mrs. Weasley called out. As they approached, she hugged them too awkwardly.

A small sound made Harry look up. Malfoy was standing in the doorway. For a moment, his eyes met Harry's before he dropped them and shuffled away.

A moment later they broke apart as Charles reentered the room. "Mom I was thinking let's have lunch. George must be pretty hungry by now."

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley said, springing up. "Ask that boy to lay down the table."

Malfoy walked in as Charlie called him.

"Must he wear these ridiculous clothes?" Charlie asked in exasperation, turning towards Ron and Ginny.

"Well he should dress according to his status." Ginny said. "Aw, come on Charlie, it is just a bit of fun." She added as he turned to stare at her.

"I for one do not find it funny."

"Neither do I." Hermione spoke up. "It is an insult."

"Did he ever feel bad about insulting you?" Ron asked harshly.

"Insult not to him, Ron, but to elves in general and Dobby in particular." At Ron's bewildered look, she explained, "An elf is worth a thousand Malfoys. A Malfoy does not deserve to be an elf. Remember Dobby. He was loyal, faithful, and brave. What is Draco Malfoy? Spoiled, cowardly, and rotten to the core." Hermione spoke in what Harry thought of her McGonagall voice.

"Never thought of it this way." Ron looked abashed. "Malfoy go and change."

"One minute." Mrs. Weasley called out as Malfoy turned to leave.

"Show me your arm." She said as Malfoy approached her. "The other one," she snapped as Malfoy extended his right hand. Was it Harry's imagination or did Malfoy hesitate for just a second? Then he was extending his left arm. Beside him, Harry heard Ginny catch her breath. Malfoy had a stained rag tied round his left hand. But Mrs. Weasley did not ask him anything about that, instead she held his hand and turned it around.

It was strange, Harry thought. He had known Malfoy for so many years yet had never seen his bare arm. Pale, the blonde hair so fine that the arm appeared virtually hairless. So bony that it seemed that any undue pressure would break it. And there on the wrist, the Dark Mark. Faded now, but still there. Charles gave a small gasp. Mrs. Weasley stared intently at the mark then she spat on it. She gave Malfoy a push. "Go and change, Death Eater."

**3.3**

"Well what do we do now?" Ron asked after they had had their lunch.

"Shall we play quidditch?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Nah too full." Ron said.

That was true, Harry thought. Mrs. Weasley had really stuffed them today. He remembered, the first time he had come to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had piled his plate with sausages, fried eggs, buttered toast and what not. For the first time in his life, Harry had eaten his fill. The Dursleys had always starved him. Just for a moment, a long, pale, bony hand flashed before his eyes.

Malfoy entered the room at this point.

"My Lady," he said addressing Mrs. Weasley. "There are a lot of reporters outside. They want to interview the Master Conqueror."

Harry blushed a deep red as everyone turned to stare at him. As if the _Chosen One_ had not been bad.

"That's wonderful." Ginny said, jumping up. "Come on Harry."

"But I… what do they want me to do?"

"Recount your victory over Voldemort, what else? Come on, you defeated the most evil wizard the world has known."

"No. I am not interested."

"Oh come on Harry." Ron insisted like his sister. "Surely the world has a right to know."

"You know I cannot face reporters." Harry said, turning towards Hermione for support.

"That reminds me," Ginny said turning towards Malfoy. "Is that Rita Skeeter there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well tell her that Harry would only come before the reporters if she is not there. If they want him to speak to them, they should throw her out."

"Right Ma'am." Malfoy turned to leave.

"One minute," said Ginny as she moved towards Malfoy. "If you tell her anything about Harry, anything at all, I'll ask dad to throw you out on the streets."

"I'll not, Ma'am."

"You did it earlier. If you repeat it, you know what lies in store for you."

"Make them assemble in the hall," Mrs. Weasley spoke now. "And serve them butterbeers and snacks."

Malfoy bowed and left.

"Ginny!"

"No Harry, Ginny is right. Skeeter hurt you in the past with Malfoy's help. We will not allow that to happen again." Hermione pressed his shoulder.

"Now come on you must get ready." Ron said, coming forward.

"I am ready."

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said indulgently. "Tomorrow your picture would be splashed all over the wizarding world. You must look your best."

Harry thought of his robes and trainers.

"And I've got just the thing for you. One minute." Ginny said and rushed away. She returned a few moments later carrying a robe. "Wear this. I bought it for you when Ron and I went shopping."

"But…."

"No buts, now go and get ready."

"Okay but only with one condition. You all will accompany me."

"But Harry…."

"I would not have won the war without you all. So you all also get ready. And no buts" He smiled.

Sometime later, he stood in front of the mirror, examining himself critically. The new robe fitted him well and his leather shoes gleamed. Harry had to admit that Ginny's choice was perfect. He looked smart and well groomed.

If he still had any doubts, they disappeared the moment Ginny saw him. "Merlin Harry!" Then she sidled up to him and whispered seductively, "I can't wait for the night."

Ron and Hermione joined them a little later and together they marched towards the hall. For a moment, Harry thought he would go blind. There was purple smoke and flashes all around.

"Hail the Master Conqueror." Somebody said and the others took it up.

"Thank you all." Harry said as the clamour died down a little. "But I would not have won this war without the help of my friends Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. It was not a single-handed effort."

**3.4**

"Oh Harry. You should not have named me." Ginny said.

They were in his room and Harry was playing with her hair.

"Why not? I kept on thinking of you through out. I knew I had to win this war if the two of us were to have a future. You were the prize I had promised myself."

"Oh Harry," she bent forward and kissed him. Her eyes, he realized, were wet.

"Ginny," he cried, horrified. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you fool." She kissed him again. She wiped her eyes. "Seriously I am fine."

"Okay, I'll tell you something really funny." She continued as Harry still looked a little stricken. "That Skeeter really howled when she was thrown out."

"The rest threw her out?" He asked a little incredulously. "Don't reporters always stick for each other?"

"Not when it comes to the Chosen One, apparently." She kissed him again. Then she jumped up. "Come on, otherwise Ron will come poking his nose in."

"I'll just remove these." Harry said, bending down to unlace his shoes. "I find my trainers much more comfortable."

"Put them outside. I'll ask Malfoy to polish them."

"Come on Ginny, I'll polish my shoes myself."

"You do not understand, he uses a special polish."

"His tongue." She explained at Harry's look of incomprehension.

"Tongue. He licked my shoes?!"

"Yes. Why do you think they are gleaming so much? Today, I made him polish the shoes and sandals of each and everyone. Didn't I show you my sandals in the morning and ask you?"

"Ginny, how could you?"

"But why?" She asked turning towards him, her eyebrows up in surprise. "The Malfoys made their elves do worse things."

"You are not a Malfoy."

"But he is. And dad has told us that we need to teach him the concept of service and humility. It is for his own benefit."

Speechless, Harry looked at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanx to **Saphirefox-irl, Darkheart 16, XsuicideXkitty, SilvercrescentX, Opera twin, inu-youkai911, Mystiksnake, The GodMachine, Cherishmoirababydoll,** and **Excessively Perky** for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4: of parties and pain

**CHAPTER 4: OF PARTIES AND PAIN**

**4.1**

"Harry dear is the food not to your liking?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was full of concern.

Harry gave a start. He had been picking moodily at his food, not really in a mood to eat, still disturbed by the conversation with Ginny earlier. How could she make Malfoy do something so degrading?

"No, no, it is very tasty." He exclaimed hastily as he found all of them looking at him.

"Nonsense. You are not eating and you really need to eat. Shall I prepare something else for you?"

Harry almost choked. Aunt Petunia had never shown any kind of concern. He remembered well the times when he had to go without food. And aunt Petunia was his mother's sister! Molly Weasley was not related to him in any way and yet she was the one who had always looked after him. Almost with horror, he realised that his eyes were becoming wet. He gulped.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Ron was looking at him anxiously.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

On his other side, Ginny held his hand under the table, and gave it a squeeze. Harry twisted, his neck and looked at her. She like her mother looked all concern. At Harry's look, she gave him a smile that lit up her face. Harry felt his anger dissolve.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat loudly as they all finished the dessert. He gave his wife an uncertain look before turning towards Harry.

"Harry," he began before stopping uncertainly. Everybody at the table was now looking curiously at him.

"Harry," he began again, "the Ministry wants to felicitate you. Tomorrow there is to be a huge party to be in your honour."

"Whoopee." Ginny exclaimed, joyfully.

"About time." Bill put in dryly.

"Er..actually the fault is mine." Mr. Weasley replied, looking at his eldest son. "The Ministry wanted to celebrate the day Harry returned from Australia. They wanted me to organize a grand reception. But I just could not do it." His voice wavered for a second before he continued. "But I feel I've been unjust to Harry. My own personal grief should not in any way stand in way of Harry's happiness and all the accolades that he justly deserves."

There was a silence for a few moments before Mr. Weasley continued, now turning towards Harry. "I am really sorry, Harry. I…I…know I let my son's death affect me…By this time you should have been applauded and feted by everyone…after all, you did such a service to the wizard world….just…with Fred so recent in his grave, I just could not think of

"Please, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, finding a lump in his throat. "Awards and accolades matter little to me. I am not fond of parties and..

"No, Harry." Molly Weasley, who had been sniffing quietly, now came forward. "Tomorrow we are going to the party. It is settled."

"But I really do not want to." Harry protested.

"Oh come on Harry," Ginny said, her eyes bright, "we all could do with some cheer."

4.2

Next day dawned bright and full of sunshine as Harry made his way to the lawns outside. Newspapers and journals were all over the table and grass and Ron and Hermione were eagerly perusing them. Harry pulled up short. Ron reading a journal with such concentration!

"Harry look!" Ron said excitedly as he waved the journal he was reading. "Mate you are everywhere."

Harry gawked. It was true. His face seemed to stare from each and every page.

"' arry you look so smart and dashing." Fleur had come up behind him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then turned towards Malfoy who was carrying their breakfast. "Place it on the table."

"Boy, pour me a cup." Ron said imperiously.

As Malfoy poured the tea, a few drops sloshed from a cup onto a centre spread of Harry. Harry watched as picture Harry grimaced. It all was so unreal.

"You bastard." Ron had risen from his chair. "You did it deliberately, didn't you?"

"It was an accident, sir." Malfoy's voice quavered.

"Accident! You think I was born yesterday? Here." With one swift movement, Ron picked up the cup and threw the tea on Malfoy's face.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"See even he approves." Fleur said. Harry looked at where she was pointing. His picture self was laughing gleefully. He looked at Malfoy's scalded cheek to his own self clapping in the picture. His feeling of unreality increased.

"Good morning, Harry." Ginny's voice was merry and cheerful as she joined them a few moments later. Fleur and Malfoy had already gone inside.

"Wow! Such lovely pictures." Ginny continued dreamily as she picked up Wizard's Weekly. Harry glanced at the photo. He had a hand each around Ginny and Ron in the picture. The three of them were laughing, bending forward.

"Where were you Gin?" Ron asked, passing a sandwich to her.

"I had gone to the owlery. Can you imagine the gall of the man? After doing all that, he wrote to ask whether you will be willing to give an interview to that rag of his. I have sent him a real, stinking howler." Ginny grinned, as she accepted the sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"That Xinophilius." Ginny replied as she munched the sandwich. "Now that all the other journals and newspapers have your interview, he wrote to ask whether you will be willing to give an exclusive account of your days when you were hiding from Voldemort."

"No, really!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes! Boggles the imagination, isn't it? But then the Lovegoods are eccentric anyways. Remember Luna and her carrots and radishes? And that Dean was so impressed by her…hun…"Ginny snorted contemptuously.

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "Are you telling us that Mr. Lovegood sent me an owl asking me whether I would give an interview to his journal?"

"Yes Harry. But don't you worry I have sent him a real stinker of a howler. He will not bother you again." Ginny looked up at him and smiled. The sun's rays bathed her face in a luminous beauty.

"But why?" Harry sputtered.

"Why?" Ginny looked at him curiously. "As we were just discussing, the Lovegoods are crazy. He must have thought that you would forget everything and give an interview to that rag of his. I'm surprised he wasn't here yesterday. It would have been fun to throw him out with that Skeeter."

"No I meant why did you reply and that too in the negative."

Ginny gave that curious look again. "I don't understand."

"Ginny that letter was addressed to me…."

"Oh you mean you wanted to send the howler. No problem, I'll tell you what I wrote. But don't blame me if your ears burn." She winked at him, laughter in her eyes.

"What makes you so sure that I wanted to deny him that interview?" His voice had risen but he couldn't give a damn.

"What?" Ginny exchanged an incredulous look with Ron and Hermione before turning towards him. "Surely you are joking, Harry?"

"I am not. Have you all forgotten that it was the Quibbler that believed in me while the rest of the wizarding world didn't?"

"That rag." Ginny said contemptuously. "Please I will not allow them to quote even a single line of yours."

"And what gives you the right?" He shouted.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, standing up. She looked at Ron and Hermione who too stood up.

"That man tried to kill you, mate" Ron sounded as though he wanted to be reasonable.

"He just wanted to hand me over to the Ministry."

"Yes and Voldemort owned that Ministry. Or have you forgotten?" Ginny had her hands on her hips and her eyes were flashing. "Ron told me all about it. The way he tried to trick you. The bastard." Ginny spat.

"They threatened him with Luna's life."

"Why are you playing the Devil's advocate, Harry?" Hermione spoke up now.

"No let him Hermione." Ginny spoke in a hard voice. " Why don't you invite him over? Over cups of tea and scones you can give him a most charming interview. Not only that I'll apologise for having the temerity to call him a double-faced coward and schemer. " With that she flounced away.

"Ginny wait." Ron sped after his sister but not before glaring at Harry.

"Really Harry what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him. "How can you even defend that man? What Ginny said is the truth."

"I don't know." Harry sat down on the grass, feeling tired and miserable. "I mean I could have answered the letter myself. Why did she have to?"

"Oh Harry, don't you understand?" Hermione voice was all affection.

"What?"

"Ginny is doing all this for you. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt! In what way?" He shrugged his shoulders uncomprehendingly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "See perhaps even I haven't got it right but what I feel is that Ginny feels that she has to protect you. I mean, she wasn't with us when we were hiding from Voldemort. She obviously feels that she wasn't there to help you during the difficult times. Are you getting the gist? She feels that had she been there she would have been able to allay your hardships, sufferings whatever. Since she wasn't there, she is being protective now. Skeeter hurt you, so she is thrown out. Lovegod almost got you killed and so he has to be shown his place."

"I don't know Hermione. I mean after all Luna helped us. How could she have forgotten that?"

"Well yes, Luna did help. But remember, the Quibbler sales also increased because of that interview. So perhaps…."

"And then the way she treats Malfoy."

"Now don't tell me you are concerned about him!"

"She made him lick my shoes, Hermione!"

"Perhaps that was an extreme but…."

"But!"

"Oh come on Harry," Hermione cried exasperatedly, "you don't think I'll approve of an injustice being done to somebody, do you?"

"The point being?"

"The point being that I talked to Mr. Weasley about it and I am convinced that whatever is being done to Malfoy is for his own betterment."

"I don't understand."

"Do you think it is easy for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to have him in the house? His father tried to kill Ginny. His aunt killed Fred. Greyback's assault on Bill is a result of Malfoy's own actions. And yet they have him."

"So why?"

"Because they are conscientious people. They did not put Malfoy in Azkaban and they have not put him out on the streets. I guarantee you Harry, Malfoy will not survive one day outside this house. First of all he hardly knows anything, having always led a pampered, useless existence. And secondly, people will rip him apart for all the crimes that his family members have committed."

She held up a hand as Harry was about to say something. "I know. I know. Sometimes Ron and Ginny overstep but still what this family is meting out to Malfoy is charity. He should be grateful that they are not vengeful."

Harry thought about the concerned look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she felt that Harry was not eating properly. The same look reflected on the faces of Ron and Ginny. Concern and love and affection and care. "We will not starve you Malfoy" Bill had said. The same Bill who had his face scarred because of Malfoy.

"And now Harry let us go and find Ginny. Come on get up." Hermione was standing before him, extending her arm.

**4.3**

Ginny, her eyes red and swollen, looked towards him. Harry gulped as he sat down next to her.

"Ginny I am sorry."

In reply, Ginny merely sniffed. Harry felt wretched all over.

"I really am. I just don't understand what came over me. I…"

Ginny shoulders started shaking and tears ran down her face. Harry felt like crying too. Oh God, how could he have hurt her so badly? "Ginny, please please do not cry." He implored.

"Harr rr y you do nn..not realise I just want you ha…happy…"

"I know. I am really sorry." Harry said, taking her hand in his. "Please forgive me."

"Oh Harry." She said throwing herself in his arms.

"So shall we then go shopping? Harry you have to have new robes for today's party?" Ron asked an hour later.

"Right." Harry replied. "Shall we apparate to Madam Malkin's then?"

"Madam Malkin?! Harry don't be ridiculous." Ginny, her eyes laughing now turned towards him. "She stocks such common stuff. We are going to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

And they did. And Harry had to admit that Ginny was right. This shop had such wonderful variety. But Harry was horrified at the way everybody seemed to gush over him. Right from the proprietor to the staff of the shop seemed to be full of awe of him. And they even waived off their payment.

"Most certainly not, Master Conqueror." The proprietor, an old wizard, said, bowing toward him, as Harry tried to make the payment. "That you deemed my shop worthy enough is payment enough."

"But you must."

"Look at the crowd milling round my shop, Master Conqueror." The man replied, waiving his hand towards the crowd that was trying its best to enter his shop. Wizards, witches of all ages trying to get a glimpse of Harry. "This is publicity enough for me. My sales will touch the skies."

"Oh Harry, isn't it so exciting!" Ginny said, pressing close to him.

The crowd outside applauded and the names of all four of them rent the air.

The scene in Diagon Alley was just a prelude to what Harry witnessed later in the party. The moment he walked inside the hall with the Weasleys, thunderous applause rent the air. The purple smoke of the cameras created a blinding effect. And it simply kept swelling after that. Wizards, witches, distinguished men and women in their own right, simpered before him. People flocked to get his autographs. He was toasted repeatedly. And when he was given the Order of Merlin, it seemed as though their cries would rent the sky. Fireworks exploded all over. Canon like shots from their wands saluted him.

All this is for me, he thought, as he danced with Ginny. Her eyes were sparkling like the diamonds that she wore. She looked so beautiful, so pretty. My most precious, he thought as he swayed with the music. He knew he had too much of champagne and other drinks. But he couldn't care less. This was all his, wasn't it?

**4.4**

"Had a wonderful time?" George's voice, full of bitterness, greeted them as they apparated home in the early hours of the morning.

Harry felt his head and feet suddenly full of lead. Ginny was still in his arms, smelling wonderful and he had been thinking of her body warm and supple under him.

"George!" Lee's voice held a warning.

"Oh stop it!" George shouted, flinging away Lee's restraining arm. "Let me talk to my precious family which has just returned after dancing at Fr…Fr….Fred's gr…grave."

Mr. Weasley gasped even as Molly Weasley blubbered something.

"George, no." Charlie said, stepping forward.

"What no, haan, what no? Haven't you been drinking blood and eating flesh of the dead?"

"George stop it!" Lee shouted as he tried to pull George away.

"Let me talk to them." George said, pulling himself free. "Ah the Conqueror, the Master Conqueror." Harry realised with horror that George was addressing him.

"So Master Conqueror," George drunken breath was all over his face, "enjoying are you? We should have held parties too when that godfather of your died. To cele…."

"Enough." Mr. Weasley slapped George with such force that he staggered back. Harry looked on to Mr. Weasley's chest heaving with emotion and George's face as it crumpled. He felt as though, he could not breathe. He rushed out of the room. The magic had all disappeared. Sirius fell behind the veil and Harry felt his chest would burst. Behind him, he could hear racking sobs but he also heard a demonical laughter.

He collided with someone.

Dancing on the grave of someone. Sirius dead. Bellatrix in front of him. Laughing. Malfoy's aunt.

"CRUCIO."

Malfoy screamed and writhered in front of him. His aunt had killed Sirius. Evil, the family was. Evil.

"CRUCIO." He shouted again as the screams became totally horrendous. Blood blubbered.

"HARRY!"

And then he was being led away.

**4.5**

Harry winced as he made his way to the dining room. His head was aching awful. What had got into him last night? Malfoy, what had he done to him? God! His conduct was indefensible. What must be the others thinking of him. And Ginny! Oh God Ginny, what must she be thinking?

"Harry, I am so sorry." George's voice brought him short.

"I apologise." George looked terrible as though he hadn't been able to sleep all night. "I behaved very badly towards you. I don't know what came over me. I…Please forgive me."

"George please." He said, moving forward and squeezing George's shoulder. "I understand."

"But I should not have taunted you. I just…" Geroge's eyes brimmed.

"It is okay George, it is over." He said, squeezing the other's shoulder once again. Then he looked up. Ron, his parents, Lee and Hermione all were looking on.

"Come on, everybody, let's have breakfast." Molly Weasley hurried forward, wiping her eyes surreptitiously.

"Dad I am really sorry." George had turned towards his father.

"I understand son." Mr. Weasley's voice was wet even as he hugged George, tightly.

"Come on, breakfast. I am hungry." Lee announced in a loud voice.

"Harry, you used an unforgivable against Malfoy! An Unforgivable!" Percy's voice arrested their progress towards the table. Harry's headache returned with a vengeance.

He turned towards Percy who was looking at him disapprovingly.

"I…I…" What could he say?

"Do you know the kind of offence that you have committed?" Percy went on relentlessly.

"Stop being a prat, Percy." Ron spoke up then.

Percy flushed. "The Minister considers this…"

"Oh! Now it is the new Minister you are going to suck up to." Ron spoke contemptuously.

"Ron behave." It was Molly Weasley.

"I think Ron is right." Ginny said, coming inside the room. "Percy is being his usual pompous self. Dad is on a higher position than him but he hasn't asked Harry anything but perfect Percy has to."

"Gin that's enough." Percy said in a tight voice.

"Enough? I'll tell you what's enough. Do you know what that bastard Malfoy said to Harry?"

"Language Ginny!"

"What! Calling him a bastard! That's the least, my brother, that I am calling him. Why don't you ask instead what he said to Harry? "

Percy turned towards Harry who had been following the exchange with a bewildered look. "What did he say to you, Harry?"

"I'll tell you." It was again Ginny who spoke. Here she paused dramatically before continuing:"Blood traitors die like dogs."

There was a silence in the room as Harry looked at Ginny trying to catch her eye.

"MALFOY." Mr. Weasley roared.

A moment later, Malfoy, his head bowed, entered to room.

"What did you say to Harry?" Ron moved forward and held him by the collar of his robes, forcing Malfoy to lift his face.

Harry almost gasped out aloud. The whole of Malfoy's face was covered with purple bruises. One of his eyes was red and weeping. Drops of blood were visible where his lips were split.

"I…I..am sorry." Malfoy was shaking.

"Ron let me handle this." Mr. Weasley prised Malfoy from Ron's grasp and turned him towards himself. "You will apologise to Harry."

Harry watched as Malfoy took shaky steps towards him. And then Malfoy was on his knees. "Please, please forgive me. I am sorry, I was so nasty. I forgot my position…"

"Must we have him in the house?" Fleur who had entered with Bill and Charlie asked.

"No, please, no." Malfoy almost screamed out in agony. Harry realised with horror that he was now clutching his leg. "Please I'll do anything, anything…."He was whimpering abjectly now, his head almost on Harry's feet.

Harry looked at the faces of others. Everybody held the same expression of disgust, and contempt, and revulsion. His eyes met those of Ginny. She was looking at him intently. What should he do? What was expected of him? He looked at her. Remembered her body beneath hers, vibrating with love. Their moans and their cries. The overflowing tears that had soaked his shoulders. "She wants to protect you," Hermione had said. And what about the others? He remembered the flowing champagne, the tinkling glasses, honour and pride…. Was it all to disappear?

"I forgive you." he heard himself say. Then he turned and fled. Straight to the bathroom and was violently sick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanx to **Excessively Perky, Saphirefox-irl, inu-youkai 911, Nubia Moon, Lyoness heart,** **chaotique doll, Dark Heart16, Ninja of the Darkness, XsuicideXkittyX, Hazel** **Love, cherishmoiraparamour**, for their lovely reviews. I also thank those who are reading this.

Please do send me your views.

2/3/08


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons to be Learnt

**A/N: **Yes, I know this is much delayed but it was a difficult chapter to write.

Some of you who were kind enough to review the last chapter found it pretty disturbing. I am sorry about that but this is not a nice story. I do not think that the vanquished are treated nicely by the victors, esp. if they have a history of bad blood as is the case b/w the Weasleys and the Malfoys. If you find this aspect of the story disturbing, I'd request you not to read this any further.

**Chapter 5: Lessons to be Learnt**

**5.1**

"Mate are you alright?" Ron's voice came through the door anxiously.

Harry splashed cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth. Something foul seemed to have lodged in there.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron knocked and shouted from outside.

"Yes, I am fine, fine." Harry replied, running a shaking hand through his hair. Malfoy's pale, blonde head was bowed before him. Harry vomited again.

"Harry!" Ron again.

Harry grimaced. Why couldn't Ron just leave him alone? "I am fine Ron, I'll be out in a minute," trying to keep all traces of irritation away from his voice. He looked in the mirror and was shocked to see a pair of piggy eyes looking back at him.

He whirled around. Dudley here? The bathroom was empty. He looked back at the mirror. His face stared back at him. What a weird hallucination!

Wiping his face on the towel, he stepped out. Ron, immediately fell all over him. "What's the matter Harry? Why did you run away from there?"

How was he to explain it to Ron? "Had too much last night Ron."

"Aha I see." Ron exclaimed. "I was in a similar state in the morning. My head felt as though it was being screwed on my neck. But then Hermione came up with a special potion and all pain disappeared. I tell you that girl is a genius."

"Well good for you then."

"Hey," Ron said giving him a playful slap, "don't make it sound as though you got the short end of the wand, my sister is wonderful too."

Harry felt himself go red. "So …You don't mind… I mean"

"I am very happy." Ron continued. "I mean it could have been Dean or worse that Ravenclaw what was his name Michael something."

"How is it that I am better than them?"

Ron gave him an incredulous look. "Harry you must be joking!"

"Why? Is it because I am Harry Potter, the boy who conquered Voldemort? Is that it Ron?" The question rose in his mind but he did not say it.

Somebody nudged Harry. He looked round. Hermione was holding a glass with an amber colour liquid in it.

"Here Harry have it." Hermione said offering the glass to him. He looked up in confusion.

"What's this?"

"To help you get over the hangover."

Harry took a sip gingerly. It wasn't that bad. Miraculously as he finished it, his headache disappeared. Ron was right. This girl was really a genius.

"Feeling better?" Ron's concern was palpable and he flushed thinking of the question that had been on the tip of his tongue. God! How could he even think of Ron as that shallow?

"Harry are you alright?" The entire family had now entered the room.

"Absolutely fine." He replied. "I am sorry you all got worried."

"That Mean Mouth Malfoy." Ron said. "I am thinking of…."

"Ron you will not do anything." Mr. Weasley spoke sharply. "Disciplining Malfoy is my duty and I'll do it."

Harry felt his head ache return. "Please Mr. Weasley. Do not do anything. I..I.."

"'arry you have such forgiving nature." Fleur came forward and kissed him on the cheeks. Harry felt the blood rush up to his face.

"No..no you do not understand. He…..I mean…" He stammered and looked up. Ginny was standing at the door. She gave him a gaze of cool appraisal before turning on her heels and exiting the room.

**5.2**

After having his breakfast or brunch, whatever it was, Harry wandered out. Mrs. Weasley had fussed over everyone as usual, bestowing special attention on George. The latter on his part was determined to be cheerful. Only his attempts to be jovial had been so transparent that all at the table had felt the strain.

"Look Harry, in a poll conducted by the Daily Prophet you have been adjudged the man most children would like to emulate." Charlie said, passing a parchment of the Prophet to him.

"What?!"

"Not only that, you have also emerged the winner in the dreamboat contest."

Harry turned a beetroot red as George hooted with laughter . "Dreamboat. Oh Merlin."

"What I am not there?" Bill said in mock indignation.

"They are stupid, they do not know what the real meaning of handsome is." Fleur said, reaching across and kissing her husband, before turning to Harry and saying, "No offence, 'arry."

"None taken," Harry replied smiling. Molly Weasley's eyes had misted over.

Lee was convulsed with laughter. "Oh my Merlin. More than forty percent who voted for Harry were wizards not witches."

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed reaching for the parchment.

"I hope Ron you are not amongst the forty percent." George said, in a tone that was supposed to be severe.

"WHAT?" Ron yelped. "I never saw Harry that way……true he is handsome but I….I…."

The table exploded in laughter.

And now Harry was outside in the lawn looking for Ginny. She had acted a little strange through out. Not really looking at him, not joining the conversation. He found her sitting under a tree going thru the various newspapers and magazines. He flopped down beside her.

She smiled at him. "Hey Harry, so how does it feel to be admired by so many?"

"Don't be absurd Ginny. All this has never mattered to me." He said plucking out the grass and wondering how to bring up that topic.

"But Harry…"

"Ginny," he cut in impulsively. "I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

"What is there to talk about?"

Why did she want him to say it? "Regarding Malfoy?"

"What about him?"

It was the cool, casual way that she said it that goaded him. "You know very well what I mean. Malfoy did not say a single thing."

She looked at him, her gaze cool. "What does it matter?"

"What?!" He sputtered out. "It doesn't matter. I use an unforgivable against someone and you say that it doesn't matter."

"Oh Harry, he deserved it." She held up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "Perhaps yesterday, he did not do anything but he has done so many unforgivable things otherwise. You taught him a nice lesson yesterday."

He was aghast. "Ginny what I did yesterday was wrong. I know it. And I am going to admit it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh really Harry. What are you going to tell them?"

"Everything. How Malfoy did not say anything and…."

"In other words you are going to prove me a liar."

He had never though about it this way. "Ginny I….."

"That's what you are going to do to me, aren't you? Shame me in front of my family." Her eyes glittered.

"Ginny why did you have to invent all that?" He cried out wretchedly.

She gave a humourless laugh. "Why? Harry you are asking me why."

"Do you know who you are Harry?" She continued after a pause. "Today you enjoy an iconic stature in the wizarding world. People look up to you. You are their idol. See this," she said waving a parchment in front of him. "Cent percent parents say they want their children grow up to be Harry Potter. Small children say you are their greatest role-model. They want to be like you. Witches want you as their husband, the father of their children. Here have a look."

Dumbfounded Harry glanced at the parchments she threw in front of him. Those maddening polls.

"And do you want it to be known to all of them that their hero is somebody who cannot control himself. That he causes somebody immense pain because of his impulsive nature."

He looked at her flushed face. "She wants to protect you." Hermione's words echoed in his brain.

"But…but….if I am wrong ….I don't much care about this adulation."

She gave him a twisted smile. "Harry you do care about what people think about you. Had it not been so, you wouldn't have been so angry with Finnegan in the fifth year. You could hardly bear Smith because he did not see you as this great hero. You want the admiration of others Harry. Why don't you admit it to yourself?"

She got up, dusting her robe. "Go and tell it to the others that I lied. Tell my parents and brothers that I am a liar."

She took a few steps and then turned her face towards him. "Oh by the way, I healed Malfoy for whom your heart seems to bleed so much."

He watched as her figure became smaller and smaller and finally disappeared from view.

**5.3**

"I have to admit something to you all. Yesterday, I made a grievous mistake. I cursed Malfoy though he had done nothing, said nothing."

Hermione was the first to speak. "I don't believe it Harry. How could you behave in such an abominable way. I don't like people who abuse their power, I don't think I want to be friends with you any longer."

Mr. Weasley looked absolutely disgusted. "I treated you as my son, all these years. But no son of mine is such a monster."

George and Lee whistled in unison. "Merlin Harry, we are notorious pranksters. But even we have never hurt anybody intentionally."

"'arry I though you were a 'ero. 'ow could you do something like this? Malfoy 'urt Bill so badly but 'e did not do anything bad to 'im.

"I cannot believe it." Ron breathed out. "Till now I thought that the Sectumsempra incident was an accident, now I am not so sure."

"Ron is absolutely right." Mrs. Weasley turned towards her husband. "I should have known better than to take him in. We never wondered why his own mother's sister never wanted him; now I know it must have been all the dark magic that he is capable of. Arthur I do not want him in this house."

"No please listen, it was a mistake. I am really sorry…."

"You cast an unforgivable Potter." Percy said, cutting him short. "It is time you faced the consequences."

"Mate, what's the matter? Harry? HARRY?"

Ron's voice permeated thru him and he woke up with a start.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"I…I…" He looked at Ron. There was no disgust on Ron's face, only bewildered concern.

"Nightmare again Harry?" Ron's voice was anxious.

He nodded.

"About You-Know….I mean Voldemort?" Concern was palpable in Ron's voice.

"No just …just something weird." He replied in a shaky voice. "It..it is all right. It was just a horrible dream."

"Well come on then, let's get ready for the party." Ron said, extending his hand. "Today, George will also accompany us."

**5.4**

"…..today Harry Potter is not a mere name. It is an idea that propels the wizarding community, the thought that love and goodness will ultimately conquer over evil, the beacon that shines in the darkness….." Shakelbolt's deep, sonorous voice filled the hall.

Feeling the gaze of a thousand eyes upon him, Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was the worse part of these felicitations. He looked up, Ginny was looking at him meaningfully. For a moment or two, he held her gaze but as her words reverberated in his mind, he flushed and looked away.

Thunderous applause as wizards and witches stood up to give him a standing ovation. He gaze swept over them all as he stood up in acknowledgement. They were clapping for him. He had won the war, vanquished Voldemort. He was their hero. The one who could do no wrong. Dare he acknowledge that he had used an unforgivable against a defenseless man? Suppose the wizarding world shunned him, where would he go?

Ginny's eyes were two diamonds. They sparkled bright in the lights of the candles, as he swirled her around.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered.

"For what?" So close to him, the perfume that she was wearing was intoxicating.

"For not disgracing me in front of my family."

"I…I…." Where was this conversation heading?

"I know," she leaned closer to him, "you did not reveal the truth only to safeguard my reputation. Thank you so much."

Of course! That was the reason. Why should he shame his Ginny in front of others? Of course! And there he was so worried! How could he let Ginny be ridiculed by others?

He pulled her closer and put his mouth on her's.

Ginny's eyes were two diamonds. They sparkled hard and bright in the lights of the candles, as he swirled her around.

**5.5**

"Well that was some awesome party." Ron exclaimed as they reached their home just as dawn was breaking.

"Most wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said, sinking down on the sofa. "I hope you enjoyed it George."

"I did." George replied sinking down beside his mother. "Though I wish Fred was here to enjoy it with me."

"Mate," Lee said, clapping George on the shoulder, "I told you, if anything, Fred will be mighty pleased today. He wouldn't like you to wallow in misery."

"I know." George said. "And that's why I've decided that we should also hold a party."

"A party!" Percy squeaked. "Do you think it would be appropriate?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" George said, turning on his elder brother. "Wouldn't it be the height of hypocrisy that we go and attend parties, dance and dine and drink but when it comes to throwing parties we say that we are in mourning?"

"I did not mean it that way."

"Oh George," Ginny spoke, "why get angry with Percy? We just have to accept the fact that he will always remain a prat."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. "This is no way to speak of your elder brother."

"But…"

"I think lets leave all this discussion for tomorrow….I mean later in the day" Charlie said. "I for one am very tired."

"Yes, let us all get in a few hours of sleep." Bill said.

"Well you all go ahead." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll like to have a cup of tea. Arthur will you just ask that boy to get me a cup."

"I think I'll like one too." Ginny said as she removed her sandals. "My feet are absolutely killing me." Harry sighed inwardly. He had been dreaming of Ginny's soft body.

"I hope he is still in one piece." Mr. Weasley remarked.

Charlie, who was moving towards the door along with Fleur and Bill, stopped. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Malfoy." Mr. Weasley chuckled softly. "I gave him a special assignment today. Wonder whether he has survived it."

As an interrogative silence filled the room, Arthur Weasley expounded. "I gave him the charge of guarding Castor Conrad. "

"Castor…. Conrad" Bill said, "you mean the werewolf?"

"The same." His father replied. "If you remember last night was full moon. Malfoy was to guard the room in which Castor transformed."

"But doesn't Mr. Conrad take the wolfsbane potion?" Hermione questioned.

"Since the first war when he fought with Greyback and others, Castor hasn't had an easy transformation despite taking the potion. His situation has worsened considerably over the years. Though the gentlest of men in his human form, he is most vicious when he turns a wolf."

"Remus." Ron shuddered. " Harry do you remember when he turned into a werewolf? Hard to reconcile with the fact that he was our gentle professor."

Gorge rose in Harry's mouth. Of course he remembered that terrible moment very well. Had Sirius not fought with Remus, God only knows what would have happened.

"But why Mr. Weasley?" Hermione questioned again. "The man might have harmed Malfoy."

"I warded the room thoroughly, Hermione. Under no circumstances could Castor have escaped that. Of course, I did not tell Malfoy about it being warded so thoroughly."

"That's great Dad." George exclaimed. "The bastard must have pissed in his pants."

"But Mr. Weasley…"

"Don't worry Hermione. I am sure Malfoy is alright." Arthur Weasley assured her. "Here I'll get him and you can have a look yourself."

"Get him? Why don't you just call him Arthur?"

"Dear." Arthur Weasley turned affectionately towards his wife. "I warded Castor's room and then I warded the adjoining room in which Malfoy was standing guard, otherwise do you think he would have continued to be in that room. He would have given the slip at the first opportunity."

"But dad that was putting him at a tremendous risk. Suppose this Mr. Conrad had broken free, Malfoy would not have been able to escape him as he himself was a virtual prisoner."

"Thanks Charles," Mr. Weasley said dryly, "for having so much faith in my capabilities. So I can't even ward a door properly, can I?"

"Dad that's not what I meant."

"And secondly, do you see these marks on your brother's face?" Mr. Weasley said moving towards Bill. "These were caused by Malfoy because he let in a werewolf in Hogwarts."

"Yes dad but…"

"What but? Isn't it time that spoiled boy learnt the consequences of his actions? I agree that this was a harsh measure but I took all adequate precautions. Not only the door but Castor's entire room was warded thoroughly. He could not have escaped and harmed Malfoy in any manner. Yes, I did not tell Malfoy about it being warded so properly because I wanted him to feel the horror of having a werewolf at close quarters. Of feeling that at any time, the door might break and the werewolf pounce on him. As I told you Castor's transformation is extremely difficult now so it is a real terror to be anywhere near him, what with the grunts and snarls and ripping. I wanted Malfoy to feel that terror and being helpless because that's what he did when he put his school at the mercy of the werewolf."

"Dad, I appreciate your concern but there was really no need for all this." Bill spoke up.

"It is not only about you Bill, there were so many children in that school. Other people's sons and daughters. How would their parents have felt had they been turned into werewolves? No, people like the Malfoys need to learn that they cannot get away after causing pain and devastation. However, I'll fetch him now and you all can rest assure."

"I bet Malfoy must have wet himself." Lee broke the silence that had fallen in the room after Mr. Weasley's exit.

"Only wet? I bet you fifty galleons that he must have soiled himself." George piped.

"Done."

"Stop it boys," Charlie said in an admonishing tone. "It is not funny."

**5.6**

It really wasn't funny thought Harry as Malfoy entered the room a little while later with Mr. Weasley. His hair was standing in all direction, the silver strands mixed with red. For a moment, Harry thought that the other boy had hurt himself on the head till he saw the state of Malfoy's fingers. The fingers were virtually stubs now, red and bleeding, as though Malfoy had gnawed them to the bones. One shaking hand raised to the head made another red strand appear. The face always pale was now a ghoulish pasty colour, the eyes rolling in a demented manner, and his lean frame trembling so much that it was a miracle that he was still standing.

"Has he been touched?" Ginny asked with an affected little shudder.

"Of course not," Mr. Weasley spoke with emphasis. "I told you all."

"Why is he bleeding?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, he tried to claw his way out of the room." Mr. Weasley said dismissively.

"Must have been really scared." Percy said.

"Oh the Malfoys are cowards to the core." Mr. Weasley said, then spoke sharply to Malfoy, "Get a grip on yourself boy, it is not that you are hurt in any manner."

But as Malfoy continued to tremble, Mr. Weasley shook him up roughly. "What is the matter? Was the wolf able to touch you? Look at my son and the scars on his face, this is what happens when a wolf is able to mangle you."

Malfoy blubbered something.

Mr. Weasley dragged Malfoy to where Bill was standing. "Look up. Look at my son's face. Do you know what a fine specimen of youth and beauty he was before your werewolf friend mangled his face?!"

Malfoy's eyes were big and round as he stared at Bill. "I….sorry…..no idea….Greyback ….would come…please…sorry."

"No idea?" Mr. Weasley's voice was all shrill. "And had you any idea, would you not have let the Death Eaters in?"

"He ….he…threatened…kill….my parents……sorry….sorry…..no choice." Anguished sobs racked Malfoy's body as he sank down on the floor.

"You sniveling coward." Fleur thundered. "You cry just because of a few 'ours spent near a werewolf and my 'usband has never ever let anyone know the pain that he feels." She spat in the direction of Malfoy and left the room.

"Arthur just get him out of my sight." Mrs. Weasley said. "Otherwise I might do something that I regret later."

Mr. Weasley pulled Malfoy to his feet. "There is no need for all this drama. Nothing has happened to you. Now get going or I'll really throw you to the wolf."

As Malfoy staggered out, George turned to Lee and asked, "Well who do you think won?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks to **OperaTwin, inu-youkai 911, NinjaoftheDarkness, DarkHeart 16, Hazel Love, Nubia Moon, excessivelyperky, Argo, Kieroko, Peace Literature, saphirefox-irl, zafaran, **and **uk3-obeys-seme** for their reviews.

Comments, views, suggestions most welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Ashes and Memories

**CHAPTER 6: ASHES AND MEMORIES**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who are still reading this. **

**6.1**

There is a monster near him. Harry can feel him. His breathing is laboured. Harry curls up, trying to make himself as small as possible. Perhaps the monster won't be able to see him. Thru the glass pane, he can see Uncle, Aunt, and Dudley enjoying themselves. He wants to call out to them, beg them to take him out of the cupboard but he is afraid. If he makes any sound, the monster will hear him.

Two red eyes glow in the darkness. He cannot help it; a small whimper escapes from his mouth. There he has done it! The monster knows there is somebody in the cupboard. Thru the glass pane, he can see uncle and aunt with drinks in their hands, chatting to their guests. Dudley is gorging himself on pastries and cakes. Harry's stomach growls loudly. The monster growls. There is not a moment to lose!

"Uncle let me out please." Harry cries out throwing himself against the door of the cupboard. "Aunt please," he shouts. Nobody hears him. The music has started. Uncle and aunt and the guests are dancing. "Please open the door." Harry screams and pounds at the door. "PLEASE. I'LL BE A GOOD BOY. I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY."

Nails scrap Harry's back. He can feel the fetid breath of the monster. "NO," he screams as his shirt is ripped apart. "DUDLEY. HELP ME PLEASE. YOU CAN HAVE ALL MY FOOD." He is being dragged back by what feel like iron claws. His cousin's gaze flickers towards the cupboard. "DUDLEY PLEASE. I AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING." Dudley saunters towards the cupboard as Harry holds on to the glass. Dudley peers thru the glass pane, his face almost touching Harry's. "Dudley please…please." Harry cries out piteously, tears running down his face. With a shrug, Dudley turns away. "Dudley," Harry cries out in horror. But it is not Dudley. No, it cannot be as Harry stares at his own face on the other side of the glass pane. "You deserve this," the Harry outside the cupboard says and the monster's claws dig deep in his flesh.

Harry ran a shaking hand thru his hair, his scream reverberating thru the room. What a weird nightmare! Thankfully there was no sound of running footsteps. Nobody had heard him screaming. He fell down on the bed. Why had his nightmares returned? He saw himself giving an uncaring, nonchalant shrug and his sanctimonious voice saying :You deserve this.

**6.2**

"….. er-reacting, Charlie?"

Bill's voice made Harry stop on the threshold.

"No, I am not Bill." Charlie's voice came next. "Could you have ever imagined dad doing what he did yesterday?"

"That's what I am saying." Bill again. "It wasn't as if Dad put him in front of a werewolf."

So they were discussing Malfoy.

"And he did a good zing." Fleur's voice floated out. "Zat boy deserved to be taught a lesson."

"But it is a cruel way to teach somebody a lesson." Charlie's voice was agitated. "Did you see his hands? He could have become a cripple for life."

"Well can you blame dad? Ron tells me that this boy is nothing but a nasty little shite. He kept on flaunting his wealth in front of others. He often abused Hermione. And we all know who his father is. Remember what he tried to do to our Ginny."

Charlie's voice was reflective. "I am not saying that this boy is nice and the less said about Lucius Malfoy the better. My point is entirely different. Can you imagine what having him over here is doing to mom, dad, Ron, Ginny… all of us. Dad literally throws a boy, a boy who incidentally is the same age as his youngest son, in front of wolves. And don't tell me about the wards. Mom who could not bear to see anyone in distress now spits on him whenever possible. Ginny and Ron compete with each other to be more cruel…."

There was a silence for a few minutes than Charlie spoke again. "What does all this reveal about us all? Where are we all heading? Dad used to hate those who abused their power. Isn't he doing the same now?"

"HOW DARE YOU CHARLES WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice made Harry jump up from his skin. She must have entered the room from the other side and heard Charlie.

"So now you think you are more wise than your father?" Mrs. Weasley's volume had gone down but her voice was angry still.

"It isn't that mom," Bill spoke in a placating voice. "Charlie was simply…"

"I heard him." Mrs. Weasley spat out. "First it was Percy, now it seems Charles also thinks he knows best."

"Well I do not like the way we are treating Malfoy." Charlie's voice was determined.

"Oh! Perhaps you do not see these scars on your brother's face…."

"Mom it is an old argument." Charlie's voice held irritation.

"You want a new argument. You say your father is abusing his position. I will have you know, CHARLES WEASLEY, THAT HAD HE WANTED TO HE COULD HAVE PUT THIS MALFOY TRASH IN AZKABAN. **IT IS ONLY BECAUSE YOUR DAD TOOK PITY ON HIM THAT HE IS OVER HERE AND NOT AMONGST THE DEMENTORS!" **Mrs. Weasley's voice rose steadily.

"Mom I know dad acted handsomely, he has always done, and that's why…."

Mrs. Weasley did not let Charlie finish his sentence. "We lose our son. But no, nobody is concerned about our grief. Instead of offering us some solace our sons are busy raising fingers at us. Oh Fred if only you were alive…." Mrs. Weasley's started crying.

Softly Harry moved away.

**6.3**

Raucous laughter reached his ears. Feeling wretched, after hearing Mrs. Weasley cry, Harry quickly made his way over there.

Ginny, George, and Lee were convulsed in laughter. "Once more," Ginny said. Lee waved his wand and the next moment something small and furry started bouncing up and down.

"See how he squeaks." Lee said as he waved his wand once again. This time rather than bouncing up and down, the ferret somersaulted in the air repeatedly.

"Stop it!" A loud voice rang out. Harry looked up. Hermione was striding forward with Ron in tow.

"Isn't that Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"It sure is. See." This time George moved his wand and the ferret went flying all over the room.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted again and George brought his wand down hurriedly. Too hurriedly, because the ferret landed on the floor, near Harry's feet, with a sickening thud.

"What is the matter Hermione?" Lee asked.

"Turn him back." Hermione ordered.

"What! It is Malfoy, the ferret. Remember how Moody, I mean Crouch had turned him…"

"I remember very well. However I can't believe you doing something like this."

"We are just having some fun Hermione. Look." George waved his wand again and the ferret hung upside down his tail twitching madly.

"Just look at him. The Ferret King." Ginny laughed loudly.

"So you find pain funny do you, George Weasley?" Hermione's harsh voice cut thru the laughter.

All laughter disappeared from George's face. Looking stricken he mumbled some words and then ran away. Ginny called out his name and then ran after him.

Lee looked at Hermione for a few seconds without speaking then he waved his wand at the Ferret still hanging in the air and muttered some incantation, his face screwed up in concentration.

Draco Malfoy fell violently on the floor.

Lee rushed off in the direction of George and Ginny.

Malfoy slowly gathered himself from the floor and stood up. He was a sorry sight. A small trickle of blood flowed from his mouth and his left arm was hanging at a crooked angle. Keeping his head low, he did not look at any of his former classmates.

Ginny stormed in the room. "Just what is the matter with you Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her. "That was unnecessary."

"And who are you to decide it? My brother is happy for one moment and you have to destroy it."

"Look Ginny," Hermione said in a reasonable voice, "Your father is trying to discipline Malfoy, make him a decent citizen. I am all for it. But this teaches him nothing. This is plain cruel."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Plain cruel? What was Malfoy to us all these years? Have you forgotten…."

"I have forgotten nothing," Hermione spoke sharply. "But I do not approve of mindless violence."

"You do not approve of mindless violence, do you?" Ginny gave a humourless laugh. "Strange. The other day I did not see you protest too much."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth.

Ginny's eyes glittered. "Well Hermione, if you are so concerned about bloody Malfoy why didn't you scream blue murder on that day when Harry used the cruciatus against Malfoy?"

Harry flinched and Ron stiffened.

Hermione seemed to have recovered her voice. "If I remember, Malfoy used some unforgivable words against Harry."

Harry looked at Malfoy but the other boy still did not raise his head.

"And," Hermione continued, "if I remember correctly you defended Harry's actions."

"I did not merely defend Harry's actions," Ginny spat out, "I applauded them."

There was a silence for a few minutes than Ginny spoke again, throwing out every single word.

"Yes I applauded his actions because I want to see Malfoy suffer. It gives me great pleasure to see him writhe in pain. The more low he is brought, the greater high it gives me."

"Ginny," Ron exclaimed, in a shocked voice. Harry simply stared at Ginny.

"Come on Ron," Ginny turned towards her brother, "don't tell me you do not enjoy it? We all do, only some of us are hypocrites enough to deny it." She glanced significantly at Hermione as she uttered the last part of her sentence.

Hermione flushed. "Do not presume to know me, Ginny. If I did not say anything to Harry, it is because I know how close he was to Sirius and how that remark of Malfoy must have hurt him."

Harry almost stopped breathing. If Hermione knew?

"Oh! So Harry can get away even with casting an unforgivable but my brother, who let me remind you since you seem to have forgotten, hasn't recovered from his loss, cannot even play a harmless trick on a Death Eater."

"It wasn't harmless. It caused him immense pain."

"And Harry's crucio didn't?" Ginny shouted.

She continued when Hermione did not reply. "I'll tell you what your problem is Hermione. You cannot bear the fact that anyone can better you in anything."

"What the hell?" Hermione seemed to have lost her temper too.

"Yes!" Ginny ground in viciously. "You are actually not bothered about whether or not Malfoy is hurt, injured, whatever. Had you been, you would have given Harry a hard time when he used the crucio. What hurt you today was the fact that Lee could do such advance transfiguration…."

Hermione's face turned beet root red. "How dare you suggest something like this Ginny! If I want to I can do better than that. Want to see?" Before they could even comprehend, she waved her wand towards Malfoy and muttered an incantation. The next minute there was a ferret in place of Malfoy.

"See this." Hermione's voice was almost obscene in its triumph. "I can do it. Here." Her wand made movements in the air and Harry watched with déjà vu as the ferret started bouncing up and down, hitting the floor with regularity.

"And this of course is extremely educative, isn't it?" Ginny's voice rife with venom filled the room.

Hermione looked around the room as if suddenly remembering. She peered at the ferret lying on the floor. "Oh My God….." She started shaking. She pointed the wand again and Malfoy changed back again. "Just, just go away." Hermione screamed. Then she rushed out. Ron ran after her.

Wincing at every step, Malfoy slowly got to his feet. He looked even worse than what he did a few moments ago. Ginny face filled with malicious satisfaction. "Go to the kitchen," she commanded. Malfoy limped out of the room.

"Harry…"

Harry seemed to wake up from a stupor. Ginny was peering at him anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Anger bubbled within him. "How could you say something like that Ginny?"

"Like what?"

He caught hold of her arm. She winced but he did not let go. "About enjoying seeing somebody in pain."

"I do not enjoy seeing others in pain, Harry," Ginny hissed. "Only Malfoy. I guess you know the reasons why."

For a minute, they stood like that. Then Ginny spoke in a voice that was pure steel. "You are hurting me."

Harry looked down. Her arm was still tightly clasped in his grip. The area had turned red. As if stung, he dropped her arm. She cradled her wrist and looked significantly at him before turning to go away.

He watched her leave the room and then sank down on the floor.

**6.4**

It was finally the grumbling in his stomach that made him move. He hadn't had anything to eat today so that was not surprising. Perhaps he would get something to eat in the kitchen.

"I did not know you were so young." An unfamiliar voice spoke from the kitchen.

"When Arthur told me," the voice continued, "that he wanted a Death Eater to be taught a lesson, I thought it would be someone old and hardened, but you…you are such a child."

"I am hardly a child, sir." Malfoy's voice now reached his ears. "And I was most definitely a Death Eater."

Harry peered cautiously round the corner. He could see the profiles of Malfoy and a man he did not know. Malfoy's left arm was extended towards the man. The man looked down and then whistled.

"Was this forced on you?" He asked eventually.

"No," Malfoy shook his head. "I took it voluntarily and with pride." His voice was totally flat. "What Lord Weasley did was right."

"No." The word seemed to burst from the man. "I could have maimed you for life. Perhaps bitten you, turned you into a werewolf."

So this was the werewolf! He looked more like a kindly grandfather with his wrinkled face and gentle bearing.

"Please don't distress yourself sir, you have been more than kind. You healed me." Malfoy's voice was just a touch quivering.

Harry looked at Malfoy. Yes somebody had healed the injuries on his face. Also, he did not seem to be clutching his sides. And was standing straight too.

"You do not know child," the man spoke pensively, more to himself than Malfoy, "what it is to be shunned by the world at large. After the first war, we thought people will forget their prejudice against us. They did not. And now, we again thought that we will be accepted. But you have to do so many things in order to be accepted…." He stopped suddenly as his eyes fell on Harry.

Harry felt hot and uncomfortable all over. He had been caught eves dropping!

It was Malfoy who moved first. "Can I be of any service, Lord Master Conqueror?"

Harry felt as though his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth. He looked at Malfoy to see whether derision was writ on his face. However, Malfoy's head was bent down and there had been no irony in his voice. Just a sort of flatness.

"Master Conqueror!" The man came and stood beside Malfoy. "You are Harry Potter!"

"Er…yes."

"Thank you for saving the world." The man stated as he put his hand forward. "So glad to have met you finally. I am Castor Conrad."

"Yes I know…that is Mr. Weasley mentioned it…you know last night…..er.." He stopped, his tongue in twists.

The man flushed. His hand dropped to his side. "Yes, I am a werewolf." His voice was as flat as Malfoy's had been

Belatedly, Harry realised that the man had read him wrong. By fumbling at that moment, he had sent out a signal that he would rather not touch a werewolf. God! Why was he so awkward?

Before he could rectify his mistake however, Mrs.Weasley entered the kitchen.

"What's going on over here? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked appraising them over. Her red-rimmed eyes hardened as she looked at Malfoy.

"Everything is fine," Harry spoke rapidly, "I came here to get a sandwich or something."

"Merlin, you haven't had anything today, have you." Mrs. Weasley spoke agitatedly. "How callous of me to forget! Harry dear, I'll prepare something for you immediately. Just tell me what you want. Oh I am so sorry. What must you be thinking?"

"It is okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry hastened to assure her. "It is my fault. I got up late."

"Still I should have remembered," Mrs. Weasley said, still looking distressed. "Now tell me what you will like to have."

"Er…a sandwich and some juice will do." Harry replied, feeling overwhelmed.

"At once." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. Her smile vanished however as she looked at Malfoy. "What are you standing here for? Get some bread, butter…" She rattled off a long list of things.

"Totally Useless," she barked as Malfoy scurried over to do her bidding.

"He is but a child." Conrad spoke for the first time since she had entered the kitchen.

"Child!" Mrs. Weasley gave a short, humourless laugh. "This child killed Dumbledore."

"What?!" Conrad's shock was palpable in his voice. "I was on the continent at that time but I heard that Severus Snape…."

"Severus Snape was merely used by _this child's_ mother. She had a habit of using her charms and beauty."

Harry looked at Malfoy who was laying down things on the table. His body was trembling slightly.

"I don't understand," Conrad said in perplexity.

"It is a long story," Mrs. Weasley remarked. "But, of course, Harry can tell you. After all, he was a witness to that cruel murder." She looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry dear, why don't you tell Castor about Dumbledore's death while I prepare something for you to eat."

Harry was appalled. Didn't Mrs. Weasley realise that he did not want to recount or even remember events of that terrible night? She must have noticed something because the next moment, Harry found himself engulfed in her arms.

"Oh Harry, please forgive me. I simply forgot how distressing it must be for you to recall that night when this trash over here invited his Death Eater friends to Hogwarts."

"For Merlin's sake, he is standing over here." Conrad whispered.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry as she looked at the man. "He invited Fenrir to Hogwarts. Perhaps you do not think it worth much since you are one yourself but the rest of us are not very enamoured of werewolves."

The man went pale. "Not all werewolves are alike…."

"I know," Mrs. Weasley spoke in a superior voice. "That's why my husband is working hard to remove that legislation that denies you equal job opportunities."

"I am very grateful Madam," the man sputtered. "Deputy Minister Weasley is a fine man."

"You better remember it."

"Of course, of course Madam." Conrad almost bowed to her.

Harry could only stare in shock at Mrs. Weasley. In all the years he had known her, never had he seen her behave like this. Invariably, Charlie's words echoed in his ears: _**Where are we all heading?**_

**6.5**

Harry looked out of the BMW as the invisible car flew back towards the Weasley's home. Ron was driving the car or just fiddling with the gadgets more like as the car had already been imperiod to take a set route. They were returning from Hermione's home after dropping her there.

"Why did she have to go mate?" Ron moaned for the hundredth time.

"You know. She said she wanted to spend time with her parents. You went and brought her over just a day after our return…."

"Bollocks!" Ron said. "When has Hermione ever been keen to spend time with her parents?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on mate," Ron gave a shrug, "surely you have noticed it."

"I have noticed nothing of the kind." Harry said sharply.

"Okay okay," Ron said, spreading his hands out. "Perhaps I am wrong."

"Of course you are wrong. How can a child not love his parents. Even Malfoy…"

"Please Harry not you too. I have had enough of bloody Malfoy for the day."

There was a pause before Ron spoke again. "I half suspect that it was because of Malfoy that she wanted to leave."

Harry thought of the way Hermione's face had looked as she had bounced the ferret up and down. The pain must have been immense. "We should have at least healed him."

"Didn't you?" Ron asked turning towards him. "Well never mind. We can heal him when we reach home."

"Mr. Conrad already did so."

"Who?"

"The werewolf."

"Oh I see. Well good…ah here we are." Ron said as the car landed.

"Where is everybody?" Ron asked as they entered the mansion. "Mum, Ginny, George…hey where are you all?"

"Over here," Ginny's voice called out. "In the parlour."

"What's the matter?" Ron asked worriedly. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked as though they had been crying.

"Malfoy stole one of Fred's rings."

"What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"Yes." Ginny nodded her head even as Mrs. Weasley gave a sniff. "You remember the one with the red stone that we had got from Egypt.?"

"The bastard!" Ron said angrily. "I'll kill him."

"But how do you know he stole it?" Harry queried.

"Who else would have taken it Harry?" Ginny turned to him in a flash. "It is good that George noticed it was missing and…"

Whatever Ginny was going to say got lost as George and Lee entered the room dragging Malfoy with them.

Mrs. Weasley gave a cry and sprang forward, backhanding Malfoy so hard that his head was thrown violently back. Harry thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"Er mum, we did not find it on his person." George remarked a little sheepishly.

"Ma'am I did not take it. Please you must believe me I have never stolen anything." Malfoy's voice was full of tears.

"Remember the Rememberall, Malfoy?" Ron said viciously.

"That…that was just a joke." Malfoy's voice wavered.

"He must have hidden it in his room." Ginny exclaimed. "Let us go over there." She spun round and started running.

"Come on thief." Ron grabbed Malfoy's arm and propelled him forward. "Let us see how dad keeps you in the house after this."

Malfoy's room was absolutely bare. There was bedding rolled in one corner and a cupboard in the right wall.

"Here we go," Ginny shouted as she yanked open the cupboard. There were only two pieces of clothing inside.

"Hey Ginny don't touch his clothes," Lee called out. "Who knows what disease you might contract?"

"Yeech." Ginny said, dramatically moving back. "Malfoy spread out these clothes."

"Ma'am please believe it…."

Ron shook Malfoy hard. "You will do as you are ordered."

"Yes…yes Sir." Malfoy gulped and moved forward. Humiliation burnt his face as he picked up his robe and underpants and spread them out. They were both stained and torn. Lee and George sniggered.

"Where is my son's ring?" Mrs. Weasley thundered. "Tell me the truth or Merlin help me I'll throw you in front of the Dementors." Tears from her eyes flowed down her face.

"It might be in the bedding." Ron said, relinquishing his hold on Malfoy and moving towards the bedding.

"No please Weas...Sir…." Malfoy's voice had risen several octaves, his whole body was trembling.

Ginny cackled in triumph. "I am sure it is in it."

"No please don't….." Malfoy was hysterical now.

Ron and George were already opening the bedding. As they shook the duvets and the pillow something fluttered out.

"What's this?" George said as he bent to pick up the object. He let out a whistle.

Beside Harry, Malfoy gave out a large sob.

"Let me see what it is." Mrs. Weasley said, striding forward.

Harry looked at Malfoy. He was staring at Mrs. Weasley with large, terrified eyes.

"Death Eaters. Monsters." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Merlin you have some nerve Malfoy," Ron said turning towards his former classmate. "Keeping a picture of these murderers."

Harry moved forward and had a look at the picture. Apparently torn from a journal or newspaper, it showed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy attending an official party. Both of them sat stiffly side by side. As Harry watched, both of them brought their hands together and clapped. And then just for a moment, their eyes met….

With a violent movement, Mrs. Weasley tore the picture. "No please no…..I beg you….." Malfoy cried.

Harry watched as the pieces fell to the ground.

Malfoy fell to the ground too.

"Let us have a look again in your room, shall we?" Lee said a little shakily to George who nodded and both the boys filed past hurriedly.

"Let us go mum." Ginny said and she led her mother out. Ron looked at Harry and followed suit.

Harry looked at the floor where Malfoy was gathering the torn pieces. Something wanted to come out of his throat.

"Incendio." Ginny's voice called from the doorway and the pieces went up in flames. "Just making sure nobody can even reparo them." She winked at Harry then turned towards Malfoy. "Don't you ever defile our home again, is it clear?"

"Is it clear?" She thundered as Malfoy mutely nodded.

"Good," she said and grounding her heals in the ashes she once again moved out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am working on a project which leaves me little time for my fics. I apologise for the delay but this pattern will be repeated for all my fics. So please bear with me.

Thanks to **Kamakazi – watermelons, Nalani Ashmore, u k 3-obeys-seme, I.h.o.o.g, Lyonessheart, YinYangWhiteTiger, Ninja of the Darkness, excessivelyperky, Hazel Love, zafaran, inu-youkai 911, falling Into-time, Ignus, silva moonlite, narcoleptic 86, Saphirefox-irl, **and** Kieroko.**


	7. A Place of Refuge

**CHAPTER 7: A PLACE OF REFUGE**

This chapter is dedicated to (in alphabetical order**) ame, Beauty is no price for Brai…, Belhaven on Tap, Dark Heart 16, Delfina 87, excessivelyperky, faulted, flyingdaggers, I.h.o.o.g, inu-youkai 911, narcoleptic 86, Night Walker 1, Saphirefox –irl, SilverCrescentX, the Light Shadow, UK3 – obeys- seme, XsuicideXkittyX**, and **YinYangWhiteTiger**.

Despite the delay in updating, you took the trouble to review the fic. Thanks.

**7.1**

Something was just not right. He had been twisting and turning for the past one hour. Even the satin sheets underneath him provided no comfort. Malfoy's face, desperate and gaunt with pain as he gathered the torn remains of the picture, rose in front of his eyes. Then the image was replaced by the one of Snape, tearing another photo while tears ran down his face. He got up from his bed. For the first time since the war, he wondered about Snape. Had that man even received a proper burial?

The door opened softly as Ginny entered his room.

"Restless without me Harry?" She asked in a flirtatious tone as she came towards him.

The next moment she was beside him. "Poor baby," she said, "I'll make everything alright." With that she placed a kiss on his cheek.

This close, the fragrance that rose from her body was intoxicating. He moved away.

"What's the matter Harry?" Her voice had become tight.

How did one answer such a question when one wasn't sure oneself? He shrugged but then realised that she must not have been able to make out this gesture in the dark.

"What is the matter?" She sounded impatient.

"So many things…."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny something is just not right." His voice was harsher than he had anticipated.

"What?" She sat down on the bed.

"You know…." He made a frustrated gesture with his hand, only to realise that this too was futile.

She cast a faint lumos. "I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do." Again that harsh note.

She yawned and stretched. Her arms shone for a moment in the light. "No really, you have to be a little more specific."

"It was just a picture, damn it!"

"Picture?" She frowned. "Oh you mean of those Death Eaters."

There was silence for two or three minutes then she lay down. "Come to bed Harry."

"That's it." His voice was shaking.

"What is there to discuss?" Her voice was indolent.

He walked to the bed and looked down at her.

"A lot many things…..why did you have to be so cruel?"

She got up and took a moment or two to speak. And then it was something totally unexpected. "I think I'll get somebody to paint a portrait of Voldemort."

"What?!"

"Or would you prefer to have a framed picture of his?"

He grasped her arm. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

She shrugged off his grip. "Why? Don't you want one?"

"He killed my parents." He hissed. "But perhaps that is an inadequate reason."

"**And Lucius Malfoy almost killed me!!**"

He staggered back. Her voice was high with venom. She laughed. "But perhaps that is an inadequate reason."

In the silence that ensued, she stood up, her face aflame.

"Not everything is about you Harry. Murderers and Monsters chased all of us, not merely you. And excuse me if I do not have any sympathy for them."

Taking quick strides, she exited the room. He fell down on his bed, deflated and defeated.

**7.2**

"…..such brainwaves?"

…

"Are you listening Harry? Harry….Harry…."

Harry was jolted from his thoughts with a jab of Ron's elbow. "Er…what?"

"You never listen to what I say, do you?" Ron sounded plaintive.

"Come on Ron, you know that's not true."

"But it got your attention, right?" Ron said, grinning at him.

Harry too grinned back in relief. He really did not want another of his friends offended with him. Ginny had given him such a cold look when he had wished her in the morning.

"…..such ideas?"

With a start he realised that once again he had lost track of whatever Ron was saying. Thankfully, Ron's questions seemed to be merely rhetorical. And then suddenly it struck him what had been troubling him since last night.

He turned towards his friend urgently. "Ron why didn't George just accio Fred's ring?"

Ron looked at him incredulously.

"What? Couldn't it have been done? Was there something on the ring that it couldn't be acciod or what?"

Ron let out his breath. "Neither Hermione nor you ever listen to me."

"What do you mean?" Harry was bewildered.

"Harry that's what I have been telling you since the past so many minutes but of course why would you listen to me?" Ron sounded genuinely hurt.

"Ron, listen I am sorry. I truly am. It is just that something was troubling me since last night and I couldn't put my finger on it and I just kept on thinking and now suddenly it…" He sat back, defeated.

"Okay Harry, apology accepted." Ron had a slight smile. "Now take a deep breath and listen." Then he leaned towards Harry and whispered. "The ring was never missing at all."

"WHAT?!"

"Hush!" Ron spoke urgently and grasped Harry's arm in agitation. "Don't shout. Somebody might come running. Nobody is supposed to know."

"But…but..what…."

"Lee and George had a bet. The idea was to see Malfoy starkers…."

Harry gasped but Ron over-rode him. "Yes. George said it could be done. And hence all the drama. Remember when we returned George and Lee had checked Malfoy all over to ensure that he was not carrying it on his person?"

There was a silence for a few moments then Harry spoke. "It was a bet."

"Yes." Ron sounded impressed. "Lee had to give George his autographed poster of the Wyrd Sisters. George is such a genius. I mean I never would have thought of such a scheme."

"The search of his room?' Harry's voice had become totally flat.

"Oh well, that couldn't be helped. Ginny suggested and George and Lee had to go along with it." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It was not intended."

Ron looked at the table. "Do you want the pancake or shall I have it?"

Harry was not interested in the pancake or any of the food items. The taste in his mouth was vile. "But what will they tell the others now?"

Ron took a bite of the pancake. "Simple, that it had been misplaced and has been found now."

" Wouldn't your mother see through the ruse? And for that matter how come she or Ginny didn't accio for the ring yesterday."

"Didn't we also forget to accio it?" Ron took a swig of the pumpkin juice. "It happens. Sometimes one tends to forget the most basic of things."

"It might be that they think that Malfoy stole the ring and then got scared and put it back."

"That can happen too." Ron remarked nonchantly.

Harry could hardly believe it. "But Ron, he will be branded a thief. A THIEF."

Ron looked as though Harry had grown two heads. "What's the big deal Harry? He is a Death Eater. Being considered a thief is no great deal."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT. ALL THESE LIES FOR A DAMN BET."

"Shut up Harry! Mum will hear …."

"LET HER HEAR. I DON'T PARTICULARLY LIKE WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER HERE."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Ron's voice had risen too.

"THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING MALFOY IS JUST SICKENING."

"HARRY, RON WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT?"

His chest moving with agitation, Harry looked at George who had entered the room and was standing between Ron and him. A thousand things rose on his lips. He wanted to tell George what he thought about that stupid bet of his. And then his eyes fell on George's ear or the place where the ear should have been. Images flitted in his mind. His flight from Privet Drive. The impersonations. George's ear torn from his face. George joking about his mutilation to Fred. Fred who was dead and George now forever to live without his twin.

"Ron what is the matter?" George asked his brother.

"Ask Harry." Ron replied sulkily.

"Harry?" George turned questioningly towards Harry.

Harry looked at the older boy's face. The face of a young man who had risked his life to save his. What was a prank in front of that? Was he to condemn him just because he wanted a few laughs?

"Nothing." He said. "I am sorry I just lost my temper."

"Hey that's no problem." George remarked, clapping him on the back. "Lee, Fred, and I keep on arguing but we make it up the next moment…that is to say that we made it….I mean Fred…."

Ron awkwardly hugged George as the latter's face screwed up in pain.

"Why did he have to go Ron?" George asked brokenly. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Ron looked close to crying too. Feeling like an intruder, Harry slipped out of the room.

**7.3**

Lee found him a few moments later. "Harry what are you doing skulking over here? Come on we have to prepare for the party."

"Party?"

"Yes. Don't you remember George said that he wanted to host a party and …."

"One minute Lee," Harry interrupted him, "there's something I want to ask you."

Lee raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"About that bet between…."

A sly smile came on Lee's face. "George really has some ideas, doesn't he? My autographed poster of the Wyrd Sisters."

"Don't you think it was rather hard on Malfoy?" He realized his voice was brimming with anger when Lee gave him a quizzical look.

"Well yes." Lee admitted after a pause. "I never thought Mrs. Weasley will react like that."

"You ought to have foreseen it. God what were you guys up to. Slandering somebody like that…"

"Hey, hey Harry hold on." Lee spoke. "You sound as though you are feeling sorry for Malfoy."

"So what if I am?"

Lee looked at him the way Ron had done earlier as though he had grown two heads. "You cannot be serious Harry. That prick is a bloody Death Eater."

"And so you can play such a nasty trick?"

Lee's face became grim. "My aim was to make my friend happy. Damn it! I haven't seen him laugh for ages and so when he talked about the bet I was all for it. And yes, barring the last which we had not foreseen, we both enjoyed it."

"So you enjoy humiliating others?"

"Not everybody, Harry," Lee growled. "Only Death Eaters who kill my friends."

"Malfoy did not kill Fred." Harry shouted.

"He was in that camp and that is all that matters." Lee shouted, having lost his temper too. "Father, mother, uncle, aunt, all Death Eaters, and he following in their footsteps. What did he do except be a nasty, malicious git all the years long? He made fun of Ron's poverty, of Hermione's muggle birth and still you are defending him. I do not believe it!"

"But I can believe it."

Harry and Lee looked up.

"I can believe it." Charlie repeated entering the room. Harry flushed. Did Charlie think he was not bothered about Ron or Hermione?

"Yes Lee. This might surprise you but I too feel that our treatment of Malfoy is terrible. And," he gestured Lee into silence, "Ron and Bill are my brothers and I know of what Malfoy did to them."

Lee's mouth hung open. Harry looked at Charlie who gave him a small smile.

"Ron could have died!!" Ginny's voice echoed in the room. The three of them looked at the entrance where she stood with George and Ron.

"Obviously it doesn't matter to either of them, Ginny." Ron whispered, looking completely betrayed.

"That is not the point, Ron." Charlie said anxiously, moving towards his youngest brother.

Ron shied away. "What is the point then?"

"The point is what we are all turning into."

"And what exactly are we turning into, young man?"

With a start, all of them looked up. Arthur Weasley stood framed in the doorway.

There was a shocked silence and then Ron spoke up, fidgeting uneasily, "Dad we were simply…"

His father gestured him to be quiet and looked inquiringly at his second eldest son, waiting for a reply. Harry's eyes met those of Lee's and found his own discomfort mirrored over there: Not knowing whether their presence would be appreciated in a family dispute or not.

Charlie took a deep breath. "The way we are treating Malfoy, Dad, I find it shameful and disgusting."

Molly Weasley entered the room and stopped short at the scene before her. She gasped audibly and for a moment the tension in the room was broken. "Arthur, you are home early."

Her husband looked at her. "I came to help in the arrangement of the party but apparently there is something else that needs to be fixed first." He turned towards the others. "Why don't you all sit down? I think it's time we had a talk."

"Mr. Weasley, if you want Harry and I will…" Lee began but Mr. Weasley cut him short. "No Lee, I want Harry and you to be here too." Lee looked at Harry uncomfortably as they both settled down on the sofas.

"Now Charles," Mr. Weasley continued as everybody took his place, "you tell me that you find our treatment of Malfoy shameful and disgusting. Care to elaborate?"

Charlie ran a hand thru his hair but his voice was solid when he spoke. "This is no way to treat a person. The constant verbal and physical abuse has to cease."

"Physical abuse?" Mr. Weasley turned towards his son. "Has there been any other instance of Malfoy being beaten other than the unfortunate crucio being used on him?'

A hot flush of shame settled over Harry. This was the time. He ought to make a clean breast of it. "Mr. Weasley, I…"

Mr. Weasley made a gesture with his hand. "I am not blaming you Harry. That boy spoke some rotten things and it is understandable that you lost your temper."

"No, actually he…"

"Harry dear, we must not use the Unforgivables, but we do realise the pressures you have been under all these years. Don't worry we do understand." Molly Weasley spoke up.

"Yes Harry," Ron piped in, "that git had it coming. How dare he taunt you about Sirius?"

"You all do not understand." Harry stood up in his agitation. "Malfoy never…," quite involuntarily his gaze shifted to Ginny. She was staring at him with cold eyes. His voice faltered. "I mean, he didn't…."

"Harry you have such a nice, forgiving nature," Molly Weasley cooed. "You want to say that Malfoy didn't deserve such a thing, don't you?"

"Yes, he didn't," Harry shouted, suddenly sick with himself. "Because he never…."

"I think we are getting side-tracked," Arthur Weasley cut in. "The point was regarding the abuse that is meted out to Malfoy…."

"Dressing him like an elf, shouting and spitting at him, humiliating him at every turn, barricading him with a werewolf….are these not abuses?"

Harry shut his eyes. Charlie didn't even know half of it.

"Do you know what he would face if he is sent to Azkaban?" Mr. Weasley's voice was quiet.

"And what are we meting out to him?" Charlie shook his head. "What I am trying to say is that we are treating him in a sadistic manner. We enjoy his pain, revel in his humiliation, compete with ourselves to be more vindictive…"

"That means I should send him to Azkaban?"

"No, but we can be decent to him."

"Decent?" Arthur Weasley gave a short bark of laughter. " Malfoys do not understand the concept of decency. They are monsters, all of them."

"At this point of time, we are not any better." Charlie said softly.

There were gasps all around. Molly Weasley clutched her chest. Mr. Weasley looked at his son who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Charles what the hell! Is this any way to speak to your father?" Molly Weasley had recovered her voice. "First Percy, now you."

"Molly." Like he had done with Ron earlier, Mr. Weasley gestured his wife to be quiet. He turned towards them all. "Do you all also feel that we are behaving in a monstrous way towards Malfoy?"

"NO," Ginny was the first to speak. "Not at all. Dad you are doing him a favour, keeping him here."

"I agree with Ginny. That git doesn't deserve our sympathy." Ron spoke up. George and Lee nodded their agreements.

It took Harry a moment to realise that all eyes were on him. They were waiting patiently for his response. He gulped, hating the situation he found himself in.

"Harry, of course, agrees with us." Ron said.

"**NO**."

It burst out from his lips, more sharply than he had ever intended. But it was done. He closed his eyes in something akin to relief. There he had said it. He opened his eyes to look at them all. Ron looked betrayed. Ginny cold. George as though he could not believe his ears. Lee contemptuous. Molly shocked. Charlie was smiling a little. Finally, he looked at Mr. Weasley who was looking at Harry in a contemplative way.

"You also feel the same way as Charlie does?" Arthur Weasley asked in his quiet way.

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, I know he has done some terrible things but the way we are treating him is also not right. I am sorry if it hurts you but…"

"No Harry, it's good that you have told us the truth." There was no anger in Mr. Weasley's voice. He turned towards all of them once again. "Since both Charlie who is my son and Harry who I consider to be my son (Harry flushed and caught Ron looking at him balefully) have deep reservations about having Malfoy over here, I think a change of plan is in order…."

"Are you going to send him to Azkaban?" Charlie asked sharply.

"Well what is dad supposed to do otherwise? Let him go and stay with his mother and father. He will know what a good thing it was that we…."

"Ginny let me finish." Mr. Weasley spoke in an authoritative voice that Harry realised he had never heard him use so frequently earlier. "As Deputy Minister, I have certain rights. I'll free Malfoy from our service. I'll also give him some money to make a start in life. He will be free to do whatever he wants to. Is that acceptable to you all?" His eyes strayed to Charlie's face.

"Yes dad," Charlie said, "my only objection to Malfoy being over here is the effect that he has…."

"I think we all understand very well regarding your objections about keeping Malfoy here." Mr. Weasley spoke in clipped tones. Charlie flushed.

"But what about the Minister, Arthur? That boy has to be punished for his war crimes." Molly looked at her husband worriedly.

"I'll explain things to Kingsley, Molly. Don't worry about this. Anything is better than our own son considering us monsters."

"Dad please try to understand," Charlie's voice held a plea, "I was simply…"

"But I do understand Charles," Mr. Weasley said. "That's why I am doing this."

Charlie gave a helpless shrug at his father's tone. Harry looked at the others. They were resolutely looking away from him.

"Malfoy." Mr. Weasley called out.

A few moments later, Malfoy shambled in. He had always walked with a swagger at Hogwarts, Harry suddenly realised. Now walking in with his head bowed and his body crouched, it looked as though he was a hunted animal.

"My Lord." He stood deferentially in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Malfoy we have decided to free you from our service…"

Malfoy looked up. His eyes vast and large in his face. "I…I…am sorry for the wrong that I did. Please do forgive me. I…I'll do whatever you say…..Please, please Sir…"

"Malfoy," Charlie said, coming forward and raising a hand.

Perhaps he only meant to put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder but Malfoy shied away from him as if afraid he would strike at him.

Charlie looked at him in surprise. "Relax Malfoy, I wasn't going to hit you."

"But you can hit me. You can hit me." Malfoy said, stepping towards Charlie. "Hit me. Go ahead hit me. Punish me for whatever I did wrong. Just don't do this."

"Malfoy," Arthur Weasley's authoritative voice had all of them turning towards him. "We are not sending you to Azkaban. In fact, we have decided to free you. Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of galleons that will help you make a start in life."

Malfoy looked as though he had forgotten to breathe.

"If you want to migrate to another country," Arthur Weasley continued, "I'll even help you with that."

"NO."

Harry was certain no human being could speak in such a voice. It was a pure animalistic cry, ravaged and despairing. Malfoy had thrown himself in front of Mr. Weasley. "Please don't do this Sir," he said, clutching at the hem of the latter's robes. Quite out of the blue, Harry remembered how the Death Eaters had kneeled in front of Voldemort. Well Malfoy had the same blood running through his veins, didn't he? Pureblood puerility! Disgust rose inside him.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't throw me out of this house."

"What is it Malfoy?" Charlie yanked Malfoy up, his face furious. "Don't tell me you like it over here?"

"But where will I go?" Malfoy cried out, his face terrified. "How will I survive?"

Charlie pushed Malfoy away. "You can take up some job."

Malfoy looked as though he hadn't heard him. "Here I get food, a place to sleep, robes to wear…."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Charlie asked, revulsion palpable in all the lines of his body.

Malfoy looked at him in surprise, his face pinched like a ferret. "What is there besides this, Sir?"

Charlie looked at him in silence for a few minutes. "You will not understand it." He looked up at all of them. "I am sorry," he said and with that he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Waiting to hear from you regarding this chapter.

Those of you who are reading my other two fics too, please note that I've **not** abandoned them. However, due to other pressing matters, I have not been able to update them for quite some time now.


	8. Chapter 8: The Stench of Blood

**CHAPTER 8: THE STENCH OF BLOOD**

This chapter might be disturbing to a few.

**8.1**

Harry took another glass of fire-whisky and downed it at one go. His throat burnt and his eyes watered. Somewhere at the back of his mind was a voice telling him that he was getting drunk, but right now he was least bothered about it. Bloody Hell, he wanted to get drunk. So drunk that he'd forget whatever had transpired in the last few hours. He stretched his hand for another glass.

"Harry how are you?" Mundungus Fletcher asked him as he also ordered his glass to be refilled.

Harry shrugged. "Good."

"You look miserable actually." Fletcher stated as he took a sip from his glass. "Is everything alright?"

"What can be wrong?" Harry counter-questioned, his voice bitter.

Fletcher raised his eyebrows. "Actually Harry, that's what I'm wondering. You defeated You – Know….I mean Voldemort. The world should be yours for the asking. Come on, young man, enjoy yourself."

Fletcher's words reverberated in his ears as he sat nursing his drink. He really should be enjoying himself, taking part in the revelry, singing boisterously or dancing gaily…instead he was sitting in a corner with only a glass for his companion. He looked at where George's group was gathered round him: Jordan, Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina…They all seemed in high spirits. Friends ought to be like that: your support-system. Not like Ron and Ginny. The two of them were behaving as though Harry did not exist for them.

He took a large swallow. So, he had been wrong about Malfoy. The bastard was nothing but a sniveling spittle-licker. For a minute his eyes traversed to the where Malfoy – in a bright maroon and gold coloured robe – was serving drinks to the guests. The robe in Gryffindor colours was Ginny's idea. They could not have their servant appear in his ratty robes so this new one had been given to him. Perhaps he had salivated at the sight of the new robe. "What else is there beside?" That's what he had said, hadn't he? Food, clothes, and shelter. He was a Malfoy after all. Ready to go on his knees in front of anyone. Fury burnt so badly within him that for a moment he could feel himself inflamed.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Why did he feel so hurt by Malfoy's behaviour? Why had he expected anything else? Damn it, he raged at himself, the fellow had used the crucio on others to escape from Voldemort's anger. Cowardly, spineless…

"Sir."

Malfoy was standing in front of him with a tray laden with snacks and drinks. For one brief moment, Harry felt like throwing his drink on the other man's face. It was with difficulty that he restrained himself. He could not create a scene and spoil George's party. Already he had done enough to hurt the Weasleys. He picked up a glass, looking at Malfoy intently. His former classmate avoided his gaze by keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. "Tell me Malfoy," Harry couldn't help but hiss, "had you ever visualised such a scene? Pureblooded Draco Malfoy serving as an elf at a Weasleys' party."

Malfoy kept his face trained downwards. Not even a flinch from him. Before Harry could say anything more cutting however, Mr. Weasley called loudly to Malfoy and the latter scurried over. Voices floated over: _Lucius Malfoy's son? Replica of his father, Death Eaters bastards, the Malfoys; So Malfoy tell me how did Voldemort treat your bloody dad?…_.Harry gulped the contents of the glass at one go.

"'arry," Fleur was at his side. "Did you and Ginny have a quarrel?"

So she had noticed it. Well anyone with two eyes would notice it. Ginny had deliberately kept away from his side. She had danced with almost everyone but him. He could see her now, dancing with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Come on, get up." Fleur was pulling him up. "You dance with me."

"Please," he protested, digging in his heels. "You know I am a crap dancer."

"'arry Potter! Get up now!"

Felling like a fool, he followed her to the dance floor. She was a beautiful dancer while his legs felt full of lead. Across the dance floor, his eyes met those of Ginny's. She was watching him disdainfully. Suddenly, anxious to prove some point, he put passion in his dancing. Miraculously, he and Fleur struck some sort of a rhythm. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. It was Bill. "May I?" Bill asked courteously as he bowed to Fleur. Harry smiled and let go.

They really did dance very well, Harry thought later, as he once again slunked in the corner. He remembered the first time he had seen Fleur dance. The Yule Ball in the Fourth Year. Memories rose within him. Ron's and his lame attempts with Padma and Parvati. Hermione with Krum. Cho with Cedric. He shut his eyes as a bolt of pain whipped across his head. "_Kill the spare_." Poor Cedric. How furious had he himself been of those badges: _Cedric Diggory the Real Hogwarts Champion_. His eyes once again moved to the Slytherin who had made those badges. _Potter Stinks_, they read when pressed. Well, it was Malfoy who stank rotten. Dressing like a Vicar with that pug-faced Parkinson. It'd be poetic justice if she was sent to serve Hermione's family. Hermione, of course, had not come today. What had her so disturbed her the other day? Why had she been in such a hurry to leave? Did she feel bad about causing pain to Malfoy. Well, he'd write to her, tell her that the bastard deserved nothing else. Damn it! Why had he spoken on his behalf? He had read betrayal in the eyes of all.

Oh! They hadn't shown it. Molly and Arthur had been as pleasant as ever and George had tried to make him laugh. Harry took a large gulp. But their kindness had been worse. It had jarred. Better was the cold-shouldered treatment that he received from Ron and Ginny. Both of them had avoided talking to him as they had all made preparations for the party. And were they really to be blamed? The Weasleys had given him the love that his own relatives had denied to him. They had always treated him as a member of the family. Given him love, affection, care…the first person to have hugged him tightly was Molly. How secure he had felt in her arms. It was the first time he had known what a mother's touch could feel like. And how had he repaid them? By questioning their judgment? By accusing them of being cruel? And for whom? A worthless piece of shit who had always been rude to him and his friends. He had almost killed Ron, for God's sake. Why should Molly and Arthur show any kind of pity to a boy who had almost killed their son?

**8.2**

"Charlie, why are you sitting all alone?" Bill's voice cut through Harry's thoughts. He looked around. He had not noticed Charlie sitting only a few feet away. Nor had he noticed when Bill had stopped dancing.

Charlie mumbled something in reply.

"Come on Charlie," Bill put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "we have already discussed it. Dad is not going to be angry with you."

"Really?" Charlie replied with a bitter snort. "Perce had to crawl back before he was accepted back in the fold."

"Perce was being a prat and you know it." Bill said, a little agitatedly.

"Do you also think so Bill?" Charlie asked, looking up at his brother. "After all what was Perce's fault. That he was ambitious?"

"Look here Charles," Bill said, sinking down beside him. "You were not here. Percy behaved abominably. He accused dad of being jealous of his success, of trying to hold him down…"

"Percy was trying to make his own way in the world. So he wanted to out-stretch his wings a little….I realise he should not have spoken like this but I can understand his confusion at how this was seen as a great betrayal. He wanted to make his own way in the world. And dad too accused him of many things…I received owls from him, he was lonely and miserable and …"

"He was the one who wanted out of the family."

Charlie snorted. "And when has the family been appreciative of his achievements? The younger ones always ridiculed him…."

As the voices of the brothers rose and fell, Harry realised with certain discomfort, that he was eavesdropping on what was a family matter. He really ought to move.

"Charlie, you are confusing the issue," Bill's voice rose up in exasperation. "Dad was hurt deeply by Percy's behaviour. But your case is different. It is just one argument that you had with Dad. He is not going to hold it against you."

"I defended the son of his loathed enemy," Charlie seemed to have a well of bitterness within him. All his sentences had been delivered in the same bitter tone. "Do you think he is going to forget about it so soon?"

"He will understand you did not really mean it."

"But that's the whole point, Bill. I meant it." Charlie spoke over his brother's gasp of surprise. " Oh! I realise now that that wretched creature considers it as an act of kindness, but I cannot bear to see anybody crushed underfoot like this."

"Crushed underfoot! Damn it Charles! He likes it over here. We give him food, clothes…."

"But how can he?" Charlie said, shaking his head in his hands. "How can a person be this weak?"

"This is Malfoy, we are talking about." Bill answered. "Don't you remember what dad used to tell us about his family? They are nothing but worms who like to crawl."

Harry remembered with a sudden clarity how Ron had sniggered when Malfoy had announced his name. He should have remembered all that before opening his mouth. He looked across the room. Ron was sniggering over something with Lee. Damn it! Why did Ron always behave in this manner. Hadn't Harry forgiven him even after he had deserted Hermione and him? And yet, for Harry even to say something that did not suit Ron's fancy was to be shut out like this. He drained his glass and then got up to get one more.

"…have decided I am going to Romania." Charlie's voice reached him but he was already making his way towards where the drinks were kept.

**8.3**

As he turned to return to his seat, he stumbled against somebody.

"Careful." A hand shot out and steadied him. Then an exclamation: "Harry Potter!"

He looked at the smiling face of Hestia Jones.

"How are you?" The witch asked as her smile turned a little serious. Perhaps she had noticed his drunken state. "Here why don't we sit down?" He let himself be guided towards the sofa.

"So," the witch said looking into his face, "how does it feel?"

Why was everybody hell-bent on asking him the same question? How many witches and wizards will come to him with the same question? Did they expect him to cry copious tears after Voldemort's death?

"It is over."

"Yeah, that's true and what a relief it is." She remained silent for a few minutes, perhaps thinking of the changes that the end of the war had brought in her life. Harry hoped she had not lost anyone close to her in the fighting.

"Your relatives are back at their home."

"What?"

"Yes, since the danger is past we allowed them to return." She laughed. "They were so relieved too."

Harry had not even thought of the Dursleys except for occasionally thinking how nice it was that he was no longer required to return to Privet Drive.

"Did you go to meet them?"

"Are you crazy?" The words slipped from Harry's mouth. "You saw how they treated me."

"Yes I know." The witch looked at him and saw his expression. "I am not blaming you for not wanting any contact with them but…well.. your cousin was worried about you."

"Dudley!"

"Yes, though he tried hard not to show it especially in front of his father…" Hestia shrugged her shoulders

"Of course, Vernon must have wanted to dance on my grave." Harry spat.

Hestia looked at him, her lips twitching. "Merlin that image!"

Harry picturised big, fat Vernon dancing and dissolved into guffaws too. It was only a few moments that he realised that his laughter was becoming hysterical.

Hestia thumped him on his back. "Are you alright?"

Harry took a few long breaths trying to get his laughter under control. He nodded.

Hestia looked at him a little concernedly. "If you want I can bring your cousin to meet you someplace."

"No," he snarled. "That chapter in my life is over."

She did not look too happy but thankfully did not pursue the issue.

**8.4**

"Harry," Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down in the seat vacated by Hestia, "how are you?"

"Fine." Harry replied shortly. He was in no mood for chit-chat. He was tired of people coming up to him and starting a conversation. If another person asked him how he was, he's puke. He watched as Ginny twirled around in the arms of Oliver Wood.

"I was wondering," Shacklebolt continued, seemingly not at all put off by Harry's shortness of reply, "if you would like to join the Ministry as an Auror."

That certainly got his attention. Harry stared at the Minister. "I've not even finished school."

Shacklebolt grinned and shook his head. "Harry! Harry! You defeated the most evil wizard the world had ever seen. Do you think we are going to look at your degrees?"

"You are not?" He said and then flushed at how foolish it sounded.

"Of course not." Shacklebolt spoke as though he was talking to a small child. Harry bristled within.

"You mean the Ministry will lay aside its rules and regulations to have me."

Shacklebolt looked at him incredulously. "Harry when have rules applied to you? Albus, may his soul rest in peace, always let you get away with each and everything."

"He never gave me special treatment." He spoke furiously even as he tried to ignore the sudden sharp pain that flared within him at the mention of the old professor.

The Minister shook his head good naturedly. "I am not going to argue about this Harry. After all, you were a special case." He raised his hand as Harry opened his mouth. "I'm not saying it was wrong Harry. You were the hope of the wizarding world, how does it matter if a few rules got flouted?"

"And it worked out well, isn't it?" Shacklebolt continued, not noticing the agitation on Harry's face. "Today the world is free of the curse of Voldemort and his Death Eaters because of you."

The Minister turned towards Harry and gave him an approving smile. "The doors are open for you, Harry, whenever you feel like joining. After all, Albus told me that your ambition was to become an Auror."

With one swift movement he got up from the sofa, nodded at Harry and was walking away before Harry could even put the questions that he so much wanted to ask.

**8.5**

His head felt as though somebody was hammering on it from the inside. His mouth tasted like ashes. He looked around groggily. Everything was a blur. It was then that he realised that his glasses had slipped down his face. Tentatively, he searched for them on the sofa that he was lying down on. Thankfully, his fingers soon closed on them. However putting them on made only a little difference. It was dark round him. Apparently, the party had come to an end. Where were the others? Why hadn't anyone woken him up? He realised that thinking doubled the pain in his head. He put his head in his hands and moaned aloud. How much whisky had he taken? Why hadn't anyone asked him not to drink so much? Did it make no difference to anybody? He shook his head and then winced as the movement made another bolt of pain pass through his head. God! He was not going to think such maudlin thoughts. He was an adult, why would anybody refrain him from drinking? It was his bloody fault that he could not hold his drink.

But the thoughts had taken hold of him. Sitting in that darkened room, clutching his head, he felt desolate and abandoned. It was the same feeling that he used to get in his childhood when the Dursleys would all go away leaving him locked in that cupboard with only darkness for company. Damn the Dursleys! How could they be so cruel to a child? And Petunia, her own mother's sister, may she rot in hell.

But behind his fury, he could also taste his fear. The fear of a young child, alone and desolate. He might not be that young anymore but hell he did not have anyone even today. Where were the Weasleys whom he had always considered his family? Where were Molly and Ron and Ginny. Were they still angry with him? The Darkness seemed to clutch his heart. If they were to turn against him where was he to go? It was one thing to pretend to Hestia but he knew well the time when he had yearned for a scrap of affection from Petunia. He had watched her cuddling Dudley, putting her hand in his hair, kissing him…and he had wanted the same for himself. He had tried so hard to make her like him…something wet trickled down his face and he realised with horror that his eyes were tearing. He wiped off his tears. What was there to cry about? If not Petunia, at least Molly had given him that love and affection of a mother.

But had she really been bothered about you, you'd not have been lying like this, a small treacherous voice in him persisted in speaking.

Damn it! He brought down his fist violently. Molly gives me the same love that she gives to her son.

Agreed, the voice continued, but for how long? If you continue to question her decisions will she be as affectionate? Her world revolves around her loved ones and anyone who does them harm is not likely to be spared.

But…but, he sputtered carrying on that inner dialogue, I am not planning to harm anyone of them. In fact, I'll willingly kill anybody who harms them.

Malfoy, the voice cackled within him, you took his side and now they all hate you.

"No, they don't." He cried out agitatedly and his voice echoed in the room. He got up and the room swayed round him as he fell down back on the sofa. It took him a couple of attempts more before he was able to extract himself from the depths of the sofa. Taking careful steps, he walked out of the hall. Which way was his room?

As he tried to find his way, he heard snatches of conversation floating from a room. "Can't believe! In these times!" Ribald laughter. Then another voice. "Trust Lucius to keep him….." More laughter. "These Purebloods I tell you…." Harry left the voices behind as he stepped into another corridor. God! The Mansion was huge.

**8.6**

He became aware of a shadowy figure ahead of him as he traversed the passage which hopefully led to his room. At first, he simply wanted to ignore the other presence. Perhaps it was just someone as drunk as him trying to find the way to his room. However, there was something creepy about the way the other person walked. Ignoring the hammering in his head, he increased his speed as he set about to overtake the other. His footsteps must have become audible because the figure ahead of him turned and looked around.

Malfoy!

Harry knew something was wrong. There was a smell that he could not identify that seemed to emanate from Malfoy. His face had a ghastly pallor.

"Si…sir. You wanted something." Malfoy bowed his head and held his robe tightly as Harry drew parallel with him.

"What are you doing so late in the night?" Harry hissed.

"Ju..just..cl…clearing…a few…th…th…things, S…Sir." The other man seemed to have a problem in getting the words out of his mouth. Harry peered at him suspiciously. The other man seemed to wilt before his eyes.

"What have you done Malfoy?" He all but screamed.

Malfoy looked at him uncomprehendingly. "No…nothing, sir." He stuttered.

"Shut up you bastard." Harry screamed. The walls were swaying round him. "Either you tell me or," the wand was in his hand, "I'll make you tell me."

"But…but…Sir…I…"

It was the sight of Malfoy shaking that put Harry over the edge. Damn the sniveling, sniffing coward! It was because of him that Molly, Ginny, Ron, Arthur were angry with him. He had tried to do him a favour and this Death Eater spawn's cowardice had made him a culprit in the eyes of those who loved him. He slapped Malfoy so hard that the latter was thrown against the opposite wall.

The sight of Malfoy lying sprawled against the wall goaded him still further. He walked up to him, bent down and yanked him by his hair. Malfoy looked back at him terrified. His mouth was trembling. The same mouth that had sneered at him so many times. Had called him an orphan! Red rage filled his eyes. There was a door in the wall. Still yanking Malfoy's hair, he dragged him inside that room, and threw him down on the floor.

Malfoy tried to crawl away. _They are worms_. How right Bill was. Harry brought down his foot on Malfoy's back and pounded him down. Malfoy made a pathetic little whimper. Ferret!

Harry kicked him and turned him on his back. He wanted to see Malfoy's face. "You insignificant worm." He screamed as he set about kicking and punching Malfoy. Malfoy's face turned bloody.

Harry fell on him, ripping apart the robe.

"Please," Malfoy begged scraping back on the floor, clutching his robe tightly round him.

Harry laughed. The Murderer, the man who had taken Dumbledore from him, would not be able to escape like this.

Malfoy crawled further away from him. "Please Pott…Lord …Sir….please…." He was trembling. His mouth made uncertain shapes.

Harry took a swipe had him again. The left sleeve of the robe tore apart. There it was. The most hateful sign in the world. The Death Mark. It drove away everything else from Harry's mind. He held Malfoy down with his knee. Malfoy was crying now, trying to hold back Harry. Harry slammed down Malfoy's head on the floor and ripped open his robe. Malfoy's put his hands -the hands with which he had been trying to ineffectively hold back Harry - on his face.

On his hands and knees, Harry looked at Malfoy, lying exposed in front of him. His eyes traveled the expanse of that pale body. The bile rose in his throat. The room swayed round him. Harry retched, his insides coming out, and then he fainted, falling forward in the puddle of his own vomit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to the **Light Shadow, YinYangWhiteTiger, uk3-obeys-seme, flyingdaggers, BelhavenonTap, realistjoker, saphirefox-irl, Lisi the slayer, AnGeL's DrEaM, kattastic999, excessivelyperky, **and** ame **for their views and comments.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: His Greatest Fear

**CHAPTER 9: HIS GREATEST FEAR**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those of you who have reviewed this story so far. Due to your interest and encouragement, it has now more than a 100 reviews. Sincere Thanks.**

**9.1 **

Draco Malfoy was crouched against the wall.

The man advanced towards him. "Come on Malfoy, you know what you have to do."

"Please Sir," Malfoy's mouth trembled. "I'll do whatever you want me to do but don't ask me to do this."

Another man stepped forward. "You'll do as you are told Malfoy," he rasped out.

Malfoy sank down against the wall. "Please Sir, I have never…."

"Come on Malfoy," another voice sneered, "what'll you do after Arthur throws you out? You should learn another profession."

There was sound of ugly laughter as the three men advanced like predators towards Malfoy. He put his shaking hands forward as though to hold them off. The first man reached him and pulled him up. Malfoy covered his face. "Oh come off it Malfoy," the second man too had reached him, "it is surely not the first time."

For a minute the faces of the three men were clearly visible. They all had identical faces. Green eyes peered behind a pair of glasses….

Harry opened his eyes and immediately winced. The light streaming in the room was too bright and hurt his eyes. He screwed his eyes tight and wished the hammering in his head to go away. Groggily, he opened them once again and shielding them against the glare, tried to sit. This small movement brought immense pain. His head felt as though it was being screwed on his neck. He fell back on the bed. After a few minutes, he again got up, this time very-very slowly. No go. A huge weight seemed to have been put on top of him. He clutched his head and moaned. Gingerly, he put his feet on the floor and tried to get up. He stumbled and almost fell down before recovering his balance. Putting one foot after another and clutching his head all the while he made his way to the bathroom.

Standing under the shower, he realised there were other things that were just as bad as his head. His mouth seemed to be full of ashes. His limbs ached. His eyes strayed towards the mirror. The pasty white face, the eyes bulging out, the mouth grimacing….disgust rose within him. This was not how he had visualised his life post-war. He had never thought that Voldemort's demise would mean hangovers and vile tastes in the mouth. Bile rose within him and he was sick. Under the shower, bent doubled with cramps, a thin trickle of stomach acid emitting out of his mouth, he found laughter bubbling within him. His shoulders shook as he laughed and laughed…the sound striking strangely against the shower and the walls….

After- long after- the moment had passed, he put on his clothes, standing in front of the mirror. There was something about his reflection in the mirror…something significant…but he couldn't quite recall and any effort to remember brought back the headache so he just let it go. If it was important, it would come back to him eventually.

**9.2**

The others were outside in the yard playing quidditch, Mrs. Weasley informed him, as she served food at the table. However there were many guests still who had risen up as late as him and were still at the table. She looked with concern as he declined to have anything.

He looked at her, nodded and tried to smile. It perhaps came across as a grimace because her face became all the more worried. He knew she was going to start fretting now so he left the room and went out. Ron, Ginny, George, Wood were all on their brooms while Lee seemed to be commenting on the proceedings. Harry watched for a few minutes before George flew down and asked him to join them. Ron and Ginny were looking resolutely away.

"What's the matter?" Wood too flew down and joined them. "Harry why aren't you soaring in the air? You should have caught the snitch by now." Even before, he had finished speaking, a gold object flitted past them and before Harry knew it, he was in the air….

As he swooped down after the snitch, his gaze fell on Malfoy serving food to the guests. As Harry watched, through the window, a hand sneaked out and held Malfoy's wrist. There was something wrong about the gesture, something obscene about the proprietary way the hand held Malfoy's wrist…. And suddenly, Harry was plummeting down…

*

"Harry…Harry open your eyes…open your eyes." Ron's voice, frantic with worry, was the first thing that he became aware of as he regained consciousness.

"Harry..oh Harry..thank Merlin." The red-haired boy exclaimed as Harry opened his eyes.

Harry tried to focus. Ron's eyes were suspiciously bright. The next moment somebody had flung themselves on him. "Oh Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry…so sorry…" Ginny was sniffing.

"You okay there, Harry." Oliver asked as Harry looked at the four boys crowding round him, relief and worry both written large on their faces. Ginny was still sniffing quietly in his chest.

"I am fine, Ginny." He said softly and patted her awkwardly on her back.

"Merlin. I'm so sorry, so sorry, I was rude to you…" Ginny wailed.

"I am sorry too, mate." Ron said sitting down next to Harry on the ground.

"Hey Ginny," Lee said, "he is fine. Now perhaps you'll allow him to get up."

Ginny raised a tear-streaked face. She swiped at her still watering eyes. Her mouth trembled. "You might have hurt yourself badly and I had been so mean to you …"Sobs shook her body.

"It's okay Ginny." Oliver said gently, squeezing her shoulder. "As you can see, he is fine."

"And Harry, if you want to assure her of your well-being, we'll all look away." George said, winking at Harry.

But it was Ginny who made the move, pressing her lips unto those of Harry's. He tasted the salt of her tears and the sugar of her lips…

"Are you still angry with me?" She asked, her face flushed, and he realised that he hadn't hugged her back or even held on to her. His arms were lying simply on his sides.

"Just tired, I guess."

She scrambled back, in a haste to get off his lap. Her face red with tears and embarrassment. "Of course, how silly of me, you need to lie down…" There was uncertainty in her words and movements.

"So you are very furious with us?" Ron questioned, helping Ginny up and putting a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"I…I…just need to lie down." So many thoughts were whirling in his mind. Snatches of conversations, ribald laughter, the marks on a body, the blood…

He got up from the ground.

"Harry are you sure you are alright?" Ron asked again, his face laced with worry. "Perhaps we can firecall a Healer."

Harry did not want to see the concern so palpable on Ron's freckled face. He just wanted to be all alone and think and put certain pieces together.

"Ron I am perfectly fine." He said, moving forward and squeezing Ron's shoulder in a reassuring manner. He could feel the tension leave Ron's body. "I simply need to lie down. Just give me some minutes."

They let him go though Ginny looked quite betrayed.

**9.3**

"_You know there is a lot of pure-blood nonsense about preserving one's virginity till marriage."_

Ginny stood before him, her eyes gleaming and face flushed with happiness.

"_Can't believe! In these times!"_

Ribald laughter.

"_Trust Lucius to keep him….."_

Another voice. More laughter.

"_These Purebloods I tell you…." _

Drunken voices floating from a room.

_There was something creepy about the way the other person walked. _

Harry walking behind that shadowy figure only to discover it was Malfoy. Malfoy unable to walk properly because….

Harry groaned. How could he have been so stupid? Hadn't he been in pain after his night with Ginny?

_There was a smell that he could not identify that seemed to emanate from Malfoy. His face had a ghastly pallor._

The rancid smell of blood. Entry in a body.

"_Come on Malfoy,what'll you do after Arthur throws you out, you should learn another profession."_

A sneering voice.

_Another profession! _

Harry held his head and groaned. What was reality and what was nightmare?

The scene with Malfoy, yester night rose in front of his eyes. Malfoy sprawled in front of him, entirely exposed and Harry's gaze traveling downwards…he shut his eyes forcefully but he couldn't erase that image. The blood oozing out, the flesh ripped apart…

Harry got up from his bed. Was Malfoy bleeding still?

Malfoy was not serving the guests, nor was he in the kitchen. Harry walked through the various passages and corridors of the mansion but there was no sight of the blond boy. He peeped inside Malfoy's room. It was as sparse as it had been earlier. Harry looked at the bedding rolled in the corner in which Malfoy had hidden the picture of his parents. There had been a time when he had searched for the pictures of his parents, small bits of information, anything… His aunt and uncle had told him lies about his parents and then Hagrid had come and told him the truth. How fascinated he had been by the Mirror of Erised? Had Malfoy felt a small bit of comfort too? As he rolled on the bedding and lay on it, did he look at his parents? Imagine that his mother was tucking him in? Did he talk to them in the darkness of the night? Feel their presence close by? Feel that somebody was there for him?

Feeling a lump grow in his throat, Harry shook himself and walked on. The mansion was huge. Where was Malfoy? Had he – and Harry's heart clutched suddenly – done something rash and stupid? He rushed on.

"…..anything free."

"Sir."

Harry stopped abruptly. The second voice was that of Malfoy. He peered round the corner.

"Here take this." A wizard with his back towards him, put his hand inside his robe's pocket and flipped something before walking away. The galleon that he had flipped, clinked on to the floor. Malfoy bent down to pick it up. When he straightened, their eyes met. For a moment or two, Malfoy remained frozen then he moved forward towards Harry. He took small steps as though it pained him to walk. Harry thought of the torn skin and felt nauseous.

"Anything you wanted Master Conqueror?" Malfoy asked him, his head bowed.

Harry blushed. "Don't call me that."

"You prefer The Chosen One?" Malfoy asked, though he still kept his eyes on the floor.

"You used to call me Potter." Harry snapped.

Potter, Potty, Scarface….Malfoy's malicious voice echoed in his ears.

"I apologise for my audaciousness." Malfoy said, after a moment of silence. "I i…it was very wrong of me to call you thus. I…I…should have not forgotten my position."

Harry stared at Malfoy as the latter stared resolutely at the ground. This was the same boy who had lorded over them all at Hogwarts. Whose sole mission in life had seemed to show to everybody that Harry was nothing great. In his mind's eye, Harry saw him on his broom, the wind whipping against him, his hair flying, as he zoomed after the snitch. Where had that vitality disappeared? When had it been sapped, so that only a husk remained now?

" Malfoy, I want to…" Harry took a step forward. Malfoy flinched back.

Harry stopped in bewilderment.

Malfoy had shut his eyes tightly but now he took a deep breath and moved towards Harry, his eyes fixed once again on the ground. "Of course, you can." His voice was completely flat.

"Do you understand?" Harry asked.

There was a small pause and then Malfoy gave a resigned shrug. "Of course, but where exactly do you want it?"

Harry was bewildered. Malfoy gave him an inscrutable look and then slowly removed his robe.

Harry's back hit the wall behind him. "What…what are you doing?"

"You want this, don't you?" Malfoy said, advancing towards him. "Tell me what would you like first of all?"

Harry caught his wrist and pulled him inside a room. "Wear your robe Malfoy." He said, turning away from the other boy. His body shook. He took a few calming breaths and then turned back towards Malfoy who he was glad to note was wearing his robe once again.

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry offered and was totally unprepared when Malfoy sank down on the floor.

"Er…you could take a chair." Harry made a gesture even as he noted that the room was fully furnished with a gleaming king-sized bed in the middle. With an effort he looked away from the bed.

Grey eyes looked at him for a moment before they were hastily lowered. "You want to do it on a chair."

"I don't want to do it anywhere." Harry shouted. The other boy cowered away a little. Harry took another couple of deep breaths. Malfoy's body, covered with scratches and bites flashed before his eyes. "I just want answers to a few questions."

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday," he continued after a pause. Malfoy emanated a strange sound. When Harry looked up, Malfoy was staring at him as though he had grown two heads. Harry turned away pained. Had it been so long since Malfoy heard somebody apologise to him? "You...you were bleeding yesterday. I'll cast a few healing charms…"He stopped abruptly. Healing of those wounds will require Malfoy to remove his robe. But he might take it amiss.

There was no sound from Malfoy. After a few minutes of staring at the floor, Harry dared to look at him. Malfoy had his eyes downcast. Harry took a few tentative steps towards him and the boy looked up at him. Something wet gleamed in his eyes for a second before he shut his eyes. "I used your wand to heal myself, scrougify the ground, and leviate you to your room." His voice held a quaver.

"Malfoy, I…"Harry began and then stopped uncertainly. He had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't take your permission for using your wand," Malfoy said.

"For God's sake, do you think I am bothered about that?" Harry could control himself no longer. "Are you crazy? Just tell me who they were?"

"Who?" Malfoy opened his eyes wide.

"Malfoy you needn't pretend." Harry sat down opposite Malfoy. "I know what they did to you."

It was your first time too, wasn't it? His mind whispered. First time. Harry remembered his own experience with Ginny. The desire that had overwhelmed him. An experience to be had but once in your lifetime. And Malfoy? Malfoy with his Pureblood upbringing. Saving it as something sacred. Not realizing that instead of love and desire, there will only be pain and violation. Something pristine turned into putrid. He shook his head to clear the image of Malfoy crouched against the wall as the men moved on to him as predators, ready for the kill, their claws ripping the flesh. Malfoy's body must have been like Ginny's too. Pulsating with magic. Untouched, unspoilt, golden…

He shut his eyes tightly, shook his head, opened his eyes and looked straight at the other boy.

Malfoy gave him a blank stare. Every emotion wiped off from his face. Even his eyes seemed to have stopped blinking.

"Give me their names Malfoy. They are not going to get away."

"Lord Master Conqueror," Malfoy stood up. For the first time, Harry noted that there was a bracelet like thing on his arm. It was glowing red. "It is getting late. My Lord is calling me. If you would kindly excuse me."

"Malfoy," Harry stood up too. "what's wrong with you? I'm telling you I'll make them pay for what they did to you. Just tell me who they were."

"How does it matter Sir?" Malfoy questioned, walking away. "They are all victors. And now please excuse me."

Harry stood transfixed, looking at the door as it swung shut after Malfoy. They are all victors. Wasn't it true? All victors enjoying the spoils of war. Who was there to question them? Didn't they deserve such a victory? As for the Death Eaters, why should they be shown any mercy? Had Voldemort won, would the Death Eaters have shown any mercy to those who had fought on Harry's side? This was how the world functioned. And who was Harry to presume that he occupied a higher moral ground? Hadn't he used the cruciatus against Malfoy? He was also one of them, wasn't it? With shocking clarity, he suddenly realised something that had been troubling him since morning. His reflection in the mirror had triggered something. And now it came back to him. The nightmare. The three men pouncing on Malfoy. They had the same face. Oh yes! He had seen them wearing his own face!

Slowly he sank down to the floor. Yes, he was one of the Victors too!

**9.4**

"Psst Harry."

Harry looked in surprise from where the whisper emanated. In the dark, he finally made out the figure of George.

"What?" He asked.

"Shhh." Lee's voice came too. "Not so loudly."

"What's happening? And why is it …"

George's arm shot out from the dark and the next moment Harry found himself pressed between Lee and George. "We are testing a new product." George whispered in his ear. "A Boo-You-Hoo. It's a pellet but when a person comes near it, it inflates and takes the shape of something that you fear the most."

"A kind of boggart." Lee whispered from the other side. "Throw it in front of your rivals and see them wet their pants as something they fear the most comes right in front of them."

"But…"

"Shhh." Lee whispered urgently. "Somebody is coming."

In the dark, the silver-blond hair of Malfoy could be discerned easily. Harry felt the boys on either side of him quiver with excitement. What should he do? Shout a warning to Malfoy? But what was Malfoy's boggart? The were-wolf or, and Harry twitched in excitement….surely the most traumatic event for Malfoy was the sodomy. Now he will have a chance to see the faces of those who had committed the heinous act. God! He will not let them escape.

Screams filled the room. There in front of them stood a Dementor. As Harry watched aghast, it swooped down on a figure. The silver locks of the figure straggled as he tried to throw the Dementor off.

"NO!"

An inhuman scream filled the room as Malfoy rushed towards the struggling figures.

Harry tore himself from George and Lee and ran forward. "It's just a Boggart, Malfoy. Just a boggart."

"Lumos!"

Sudden light flooded the room. Harry blinked. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood at the entrance. Their wands were out. He himself held a shaking, struggling Malfoy in his arms.

"Poor sod!" George whispered. "He fears he will be given the Kiss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Thanks to **Lokifan, the Light Shadow, Bob, Ame, inu-youkai 911, realistjoker, i.h.o.o.g, primaaryet, flyingdaggers, Lisi the slayer, padsy, Hiratana, Belhaven on Tap, bthatcher 2002, excessively perky, Uk3-obeys-seme, anon, Hazel Love, neffernie, 09, **for their reviews.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

To my Anonymous Reviewers:

**Bob**: You are right. Perhaps the Weasleys would have been treated worse by the Malfoys had Voldemort and his Death Eaters won the war. That is basically the point: The Vanquished are hardly ever treated well by the Victors. And since the Weasleys are the victors, I have shown them as (in)human as anybody else.

I can understand your not liking the story but I can't understand how you could take offense at Shaklebolt's comment that rules were bend backwards for Harry. Right from the first book when Harry, despite being a first-year, is allowed to be part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, rules were laid aside for his convenience. Do you really think a Slytherin, or for that matter, a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff would have been allowed to do so? Rules were different for the Gryffindors, esp. the Golden Trio, and the rest of the school. It is there in Rowling's Universe, I have not invented this.

As for Percy, his father also accused him of spying on the family for the Ministry. A charge that was totally baseless. And yes, I do feel that Percy's achievements were never appreciated much by his family barring his mother.

**Ame**: Hopefully you liked the drama. Thanks for reviewing.

**Padsy**: Sorry you had to wait for so long but hopefully you found this chapter interesting enough too.

**Hiratana**: Now you know what happened to Draco (or his body for that matter). As for love…who knows?

**Bthatcher 2002**: OMG! I am really flattered. Hopefully you liked this chapter with Harry showing concern for Draco.

**Anon**: This chapter answered your questions. Do send me your comments.

**Neffernie**: Glad that you like the story. Do continue to send me your comments.

**09**: As must be clear, Ginny is not my favourite either. Thanks for commenting. Do continue to send your comments.

9/3/09


	10. Chapter 10: Justice

**CHAPTER 10: JUSTICE**

**A/N: This chapter onwards, the story contains death of characters. If reading such a thing disturbs you, please do not proceed any further.**

**10.1**

"What's going on over here?" Ginny asked, her voice high with surprise.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Harry knew he ought to answer her. But he was concentrated on the boy he currently held in his arms. Malfoy's mouth was on his left shoulder, the teeth cutting in through his robes. One of his hands, callused and torn, was in Harry's hand, the other clutched the back of his neck. The rough skin scraping against Harry's flesh. Malfoy was trembling.

"I said, what's going on over here?" Ginny's voice was now shrill with both surprise and barely restrained anger. "MALFOY!"

Malfoy jumped back from that awkward embrace. For a second, he seemed disoriented. His mouth was an uncertain shape. Then his eyes widened and traveled to those terrible figures on the floor. Harry's gaze followed his. The floor was empty.

"It was just a boggart." It was either Lee or George. "You are absolutely safe."

Malfoy made a queer sound and jerked his hand free of Harry. The next moment, he was flying out of the room, a hand on his mouth.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded for the third time.

George and Lee looked at each other, before plunging into a hasty explanation. Harry collapsed on one of the chairs. He could feel the pressure of Malfoy's hand on his neck, the scraping of the rough flesh, his teeth biting into his shoulder, the sharp bones of his body pressing against him…

"What a terrible experience mate," Ron's words broke his reverie. "The ferret was blubbering all over you."

"Really Ronald!" Hermione spoke up sharply. "Malfoy had a horrifying experience."

"But having to hold him so close! Ugh! I am sure Harry is going to have nightmares about it."

"What I can't understand is why Harry was holding him so close in the first place." Ginny's voice was accusatory.

"Ginny! Harry was only restraining him. You make it sound as though they were locked in a passionate embrace." Lee's voice held laughter.

"Shut up Lee." Ginny roared. "It's not funny."

"Seriously Lee," Ron exclaimed dramatically, "what a mental image. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Hey Harry, still not recovered." George slapped him lightly on his arm even as the others continued to bicker.

"Well fearing a Kiss…"

"Yes," George nodded, "Dementor's Kiss. Pretty awful, isn't it?"

Harry's thoughts moved on to his fourth year when he had seen the after-math of this dreadful Kiss. Barty Crouch left just a shell. For a minute he imagined Malfoy broken like that. The head lolling about, the drool falling from the mouth, and the eyes nothing but two blank holes of emptiness….gorge rose within him. For a minute, he thought he'd be sick but then George's concerned hands were on his back, making soothing circles.

"Hey easy there." George said, and then turned towards the others. "**And you all stop this** **racket!**"

Astounded – George hardly ever raised his voice - they turned towards them, their faces registering concern as they saw Harry's white face.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked as the four of them hurried towards him.

"Hermione do you think Malfoy can get the Kiss?" Harry counter-questioned.

Hermione looked in perplexity towards the others. "I don't think so. It is only for the most hardened criminals. I am sure this is just a fear that he harbours."

"Well he did get the Death Eaters in Hogwarts…" Ron began but then had a look at Harry's face and hurriedly changed tracks. "But the Wizengamot would not have let him out of Azkaban had he to be given the Kiss."

"Perhaps he is worried because his uncle's brother, Rabastan Lestrange, got the Kiss yesterday." Hermione said reflectively and then looked exasperated at their surprised gasps and looks. "Don't you all read the Daily Prophet? It was all over the pages."

"We were a little busy with the party and all." Lee said. "Though I can't say, I'm saddened. Wasn't he part of the group that went to the Longbottoms?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Neville must be very happy. Bellatrix and Rudolphus dead. Rabastan and Crouch Kissed."

"Very Good!" Ron said vehemently. "When I saw Neville's parents in the Hospital, I wanted to kill the bastards who had reduced them to such a state myself."

Harry remembered the way Alice Longbottom had given the toffee wrapper to Neville and how Neville had slipped it into his pockets. Perhaps, Neville had now a room full of those wrappers. In his mind's eye, he visualized Neville pressing those wrappers tightly, trying to feel a mother's embrace through those pieces of parchments .Quite abruptly, another image superimposed itself on this one. Malfoy crouched low on the ground, gathering the ashes of his parents' picture. Trying to feel their love and concern thru those ephemeral things that seeped thru his fingers, leaving behind nothing but smudges. Harry shut his eyes. Narcissa Malfoy gathered him up in her arms, her voice low with desperation as she asked about her son.

"But wait a minute," Ron said and Narcissa disappeared. "How come there are Dementors still at Azkaban? Weren't they supposed to have been Voldemort's supporters? So how come they are still there?"

"Hi Kids, what's the discussion?" Bill entered the room. "Oh hello Hermione, nice to have you back."

Ron tried very hard to look nonchalant but the tips of his ears were already a shade of red as Hermione thanked Bill.

"Bill where were you?" George asked. "Didn't you say you'll be taking leave today? Yet I didn't see you."

"I had gone to see off a few guests." Bill answered. "Anyways what are you all discussing?"

Ron repeated his question.

Bill looked thoughtful as he chewed on his lower lip. "Well you must understand that we all are still to recover from the war. Majority of us feel that only the Dementors will be able to keep the Death Eaters in captivity and thus keep us safe and secure."

"But Bill," Hermione argued, "surely we can come up with other means of guarding them. Even Professor Dumbledore was against the Dementors."

"Yes, but the Ministry doesn't really think so. And I am sure they have their reasons." Bill shrugged. "Perhaps Dad or Percy would be able to answer this question better."

"…thank Merlin, the house is quiet." As if on cue, Percy entered the room.

"Hey Percy, what are you mumbling to yourself?" George greeted his elder brother.

Percy let out a sigh. "Just being thankful that the guests have departed."

"Why?" Lee said slyly, winking at the others. "I thought you quite liked Penelope's company. You were quite busy with her."

Percy turned tomato red. "We were merely dis discussing the new di directives of the Ministry." He stammered.

"Must have been a pretty intense discussion, since I saw the two of you move behind the curtains at one point of time." George said with a dead-pan face. "Perhaps you were too involved to notice."

"I…I," Percy stared at them helplessly as the others laughed.

"Relax Perce," Bill said, putting an arm across his younger brother's shoulders. "They are simply pulling your leg a little. Now tell me why are you looking so tired? Had a bad day?"

Percy swallowed convulsively and shuddered. He really did look exhausted. Lines of fatigue were running all along his face. The others sobered up.

"Yes, Percy what is the matter?" Ron asked, concernedly.

Percy gave himself a little shake. "Lucius Malfoy killed himself today."

"WHAT?" A chorus of voices.

"Yes," Percy said. "He killed his wife, Narcissa, and then himself. Their bodies were found…"

"**NO!**"

A shout from the doorway had all of them looking in that direction. Malfoy stood over there. For a moment Harry could see the area behind his body as though Malfoy had become transparent. There was no colour, just a pale, translucent blob.

"You are lying." Malfoy shouted, coming towards Percy.

Percy drew himself to his full height. "I'm not in the habit of lying"

Malfoy looked at him with frantic eyes, then his mouth trembled. "It's a joke, isn't it Sir?" There was a wild hope in his eyes.

Percy looked at them for support. "I'd not joke about such a thing."

"Of course," Malfoy said, "your brothers have asked you to bait me." He turned towards George. "It is just one of your jokes, isn't it, young master? Just something to teach me a lesson."

George looked uncomfortable. Malfoy was looking at him with haunted eyes. "Just a joke," Malfoy said. "It is really very funny. Seriously." He caught his stomach and let out a bark of laughter. "Ha Ha Ha." It was like shards of glasses being rubbed against one another. "See I am laughing." His mouth crumbled. "But do say it's a joke.....please."

"Its no joke Malfoy," Percy said gravely. "I saw their bodies."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Malfoy let out a savage cry. "YOUR FATHER PROMISED ME. HE PROMISED ME!"

The next moment, he flew out of the room. The others looked at each other uncertainly before rushing out after him.

**10.2**

"….not true, not true." Malfoy's voice, sounding like an out of tune street-piano, reached Harry's ears, even before they all entered the room, en masse.

Arthur Weasley was sitting on one of the sofas. Malfoy was kneeling before him. Molly Weasley sat next to her husband, her eyes worried. Fleur and Charlie were a standing a few steps away.

"My Lord, say this is not true, not true." Malfoy repeated as they filed inside the room.

Arthur Weasley, looked as tired as Percy. He removed his spectacles and rubbed them, in a mechanical way. He looked at his wife before looking at the boy looking at him with such wretched desperation. "I am sorry…."

"NO." Malfoy scrambled back, shaking his head so vehemently that there was just a blur of silver. "Not true. You," he made a vague gesture with his trembling arm, encompassing them all, "you all are joking. Perhaps you all are angry with me for something and…."

"Tell me Sir," he scrambled back towards Arthur, "what did I do wrong? Why are you all punishing me like this?" He swallowed, the sound of it thick. "I'll take any punishment you mete out to me. Just tell me what to do. But don't punish me like this."

"Of course, I must have done something wrong." He continued wildly after a moment of silence, as they looked at each other aghast. "I deserve to me punished. What do you want me to do? Please tell me, tell me." Hysterically, he thumped his head against the floor in front of Arthur Weasley.

"Stop it Malfoy," Arthur Weasley, reached out and pulled Malfoy up, even as Harry's head became full of the thumping sound: thump, thump, thump…

"Is it that Sir," Malfoy's eyes were insane, there was a lump on his forehead, "that you want me to teach a lesson? Put me in a room with a werewolf, Sir. I'll not say anything. Not one word will you hear from me." He snapped back is lips in what was supposedly a smile. It was a feral snarl.

"Will somebody ask him to stop it?" Molly cried out wretchedly and Fleur moved towards her and squeezed her shoulder. Molly put her hand on that of Fleur's and held on.

Malfoy scrambled towards them. "You can spit on me, Ma'am. Spit on me. Here." In a violent movement, he thrust out his left arm and tore away his sleeve. "See the Dark Mark. I took it." He scratched at it. "If you want you cut my arm but do say, do say that this is all a horrible joke. Father, Mother, they…"

"Stop it Malfoy," Percy cried out wretchedly as he moved forward and pulled Malfoy up from the ground. "Your parents are dead. Lucius was able to break free from his prison. He went to your mother's cell and…"

"NO!" Malfoy put his hands on his ears. "You are just torturing me. But why? I am ready to be punished." His mouth took on uncertain shapes before he pulled himself and moved towards Hermione. "Perhaps all this is just to entertain you. I don't know. If you want, you can turn me into a ferret, cage me for life if you want to. You can have fun at my expense whenever you want to. I'll be your elf, whatever."

Hermione put her face in Ron's shoulder, her shoulders shaking slightly. Ron held her tightly. "You Sir, perhaps you are angry with me, you can scald my face. Here," Malfoy thrust his face near Ron's, "they say my face is deformed. They say I am an Albino with a pointed chin. Even if you scald it, it's not going to make a difference."

"Go away Malfoy," Ron shouted wretchedly.

Malfoy stood uncertainly for a moment, tears coursing down his cheeks. He wiped them off with his sleeve. It left dirty streaks. He moved towards George and Lee. "Perhaps you are angry because another thing is missing. Yes, I stole it. I admit it. Brand it on my forehead," he rubbed a hand across his forehead, "but please …"

"Enough Malfoy," Bill shouted. "Stop this at once. We didn't kill your parents."

Malfoy seemed not to have heard him. And Harry realised to his horror that he was now standing in front of him. There was snot coming out of his nose. "Master Conqueror. Perhaps it is you. You can crucio me." He rubbed a hand across his running nose. "Or even…even… sectumsempra."

Harry recoiled. The image of Malfoy lying in his own blood was not the one that he wanted to appear before him ever.

"There is nobody who will come now." Malfoy continued in that broken voice. "He was lying in the shack. And they said he was a traitor…."

"STOP THIS AT ONCE MALFOY." Percy shouted, seemingly at the end of his tether. He pulled Malfoy to face him. "I saw their bodies…."

"BUT HOW CAN IT BE?" Malfoy shouted too. "MY LORD PROMISED ME THAT MY FATHER WILL NOT GET THE KISS." He suddenly whirled towards Arthur Weasley. "That was our understanding, wasn't it? I was to obey each and every order. I had to stay in this house, serve you all…"

Harry suddenly found the atmosphere suffocating. He could hardly breathe.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Charlie turned towards Malfoy, his eyes darting from Malfoy to his father. "What understanding?"

Malfoy wiped his tears with his sleeve. The tears, the snot, the dirty streaks, everything mingled on his face. His lashes were clamped together. "He said my father will not get the Kiss as long as I was able to stay in this house…"

"What is this Dad?" Percy looked questioningly at his father. "What is he talking about?"

Arthur Weasley seemed to have aged a lot in these past few moments. He sank down further in his seat.

"It is all because of Fred's death." Molly cried out wretchedly. She put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "His aunt killed my Fred. I can never forgive his family, never." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mum please don't cry," Ginny said as she went and hugged her mother from the back. She looked small but determined. Fleur squeezed Molly's shoulder once again before moving towards Bill.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on over here?" Ron's voice was bewildered.

"Dad, I think you owe us an explanation." Percy stated.

"He doesn't owe you anything, and you should mind your tone," Molly began but Arthur stood up and gestured her to be quiet. "No Molly, I think they do." Turning around, he squeezed her shoulder while thumping his daughter's back with his other hand. "Why don't we all sit down?" He said, addressing the others.

He put both his hands on Molly's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze before settling down next to her. Ginny settled on the arm-rest, and the rest too after looking at each other uncertainly settled down on the various chairs and sofas. Only Malfoy remained standing, his eyes fixed on Arthur Weasley. As all eyes turned towards him, he sat down abruptly on the floor, in a lotus position. Charlie started to say something but then glanced towards his father and stopped.

Arthur Weasley took a deep breath, then began. "It is very simple. The Malfoys have always been an evil family. In the last war, Lucius Malfoy supported Voldemort yet he pretended to be under Imperious and got away scott-free. This time, he wasn't so lucky." He gave a wry grin. "His son was hardly better. The same Pureblood snobbery, the arrogance of wealth and privileges. Ron told me of how he used to behave. Abusing Hermione and the others, gloating at Cedric Diggory's death, being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Harry stole a look at Malfoy. His eyes were two grey points on a pasty face, Every other colour seemed to have been wiped off his face. He was staring bewilderedly at Mr. Weasley.

"And then you know what he did." Mr. Weasley continued after a pause. "Letting the Death Eaters and Greybeck into the school. You see your brother's face, don't you? Ron almost died because of the poisoned wine. Had Harry not been there and shoved that beozar in his throat, do you think he'd have survived?" He looked at all of them agitatedly. "My youngest son, your youngest brother would have been dead. And despite this, Percy you ask me for an explanation."

Percy looked extremely discomfited. He shuffled a little and scrubbed his shoes on the floor.

"Well, there's not much to say." Mr. Weasley continued after a pause. "I thought the boy needed to learn a lesson about humility, about duties, about poverty; about knowing what it is to suffer hardships and ridicule. I told him that if he wanted his father not to get the Kiss, he should serve us."

There was an audible gasp.

Mr. Weasley looked at them. "You might call it an abuse of power. I don't really care." His voice turned ugly. "He is a murderer. He tried to kill Ron and Katie and then got Dumbledore killed."

"My Fred." Mrs. Weasley wailed. "He was worth a thousand Malfoy but this piece of garbage survived while he got killed. Why? Oh Why?" She suddenly struck her chest with her palms. "Oh Fred, I…"

"Mum please." Ginny caught hold of her hands. "Please don't do this." She put her arms round her mother and held on to her tightly. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't care what dad did. I love you both."

"But Mr. Weasley," Hermione began but it was Charlie who burst out explosively: **"HOW COULD YOU DAD? HOW COULD YOU?" **

Mr. Weasley turned to his second son who looked furious. "I simply don't understand you Charlie. Do you think Azkaban would have been better for him? He wouldn't have lasted even a few hours amongst those Dementors."

"True," George remarked. "His greatest fear is that he will get the Kiss."

A bell rang within Harry's head. Something was simply not right.

"You were not serious about offering him a fresh start on that day." Charlie spoke in an accusing voice, completely disregarding George's remark.

"Actually I was." Mr. Weasley spoke calmly. The agitation that he had been displaying a few minutes earlier had all but disappeared. And why not, Harry thought wryly, the list of crimes of the Malfoys was long. "As the Deputy Minister I've certain rights and Draco Malfoy's case is directly under my purview. If I want to, I can set him free too. The day you talk about Charlie, I'd have set him free, helped him in his new life even. But…"

"Dad you knew he was never going to accept that deal!" Charlie shouted. He shook his head and turned towards his elder brother. "Bill you remember we had this discussion. I said I couldn't believe how a man can live without any kind of self-respect and you said that Malfoys have always been like that. Now you see. How could this wretched creature have agreed to walk out of the house? Deputy Minister Weasley would have set the Dementors on his father."

"And what did his father do?" Arthur Weasley roared. "Do you see your sister or not?" He pulled Ginny to his side. "Do you see her or not? He used her, gave her that damn horcrux in order to humiliate me and strengthen his own position in the Ministry." He choked for a minute. "She'd have died. My baby would have died and you…"

"Dad please don't." Ginny sobbed. She threw her arms round her father's neck.

There was silence save for Ginny's wretched sobs and Arthur's agitated breathing. Harry looked at Malfoy. The Slytherin was looking down, his hair hiding his face. They had grown long, like his father's. Something clicked in Harry's mind.

"It was his father getting the Kiss that he feared the most."

Everybody looked at him. Harry jumped up from his seat. "His greatest fear, you see…"

Lee whistled, his eyes widening in sudden realisation. "Ah! The Dementor was kissing his father."

"What is all this about Dementors?" Bill asked and the others filed in.

Harry looked at Malfoy, the boy's face was still not visible. Was he even aware of what was happening round him? So this is what had kept Malfoy over here, suffering all the abuse. Harry felt as though an icy hand was twisting his insides. He had felt contemptuous of Malfoy, had thought him a disgusting coward, a spittle-licker ready to toad to anybody while all the time the boy was merely trying to save his father from a fate worse than death.

"Well," Arthur Weasley's voice cut through his reverie. Apparently now all had heard about the Boo-You-Hoo and the Dementor. "I did keep my promise. I didn't let them give the Kiss to Malfoy. But that bastard was always too clever. I don't know how he managed to get out of his cell today. He also managed to reach his wife. They have had an easy way out."

"Dad," Bill began a little hesitantly, "I can understand your point of view but don't you think it was a little harsh on the boy."

"A little!!!" Charlie snorted derisively. "Placing a sword on his head is not _a little_ harsh measure. One step taken wrong, one squeak of protest, one wish not followed immediately, means he is out on the street and his dad is going to get the Kiss."

"And what did daddy dearest do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dad," Charlie said bitterly, "do you think right now there is any difference between you and Lucius Malfoy?"

There was a collective gasp of shock and outrage.

Many voices spoke at once but it was Molly Weasley's action that made them all silent.

THACK!

The slap resounded in the room and everybody looked on horrified as Charlie's cheek turned red.

"Damn you Charles! How dare you insult your father like this?" Molly was shaking in agitation. "The Malfoys, fathers, sons all have caused so much grief. I almost lost two of my children and had one disfigured." She took hold of his robes and shook him. "What do you know of the pain that parents go thru when they lose a child?

"Molly," Arthur Weasley shouted and caught hold of her hand before she could strike Charlie once again. "Control yourself."

"Control!" His wife shouted, pushing Charlie away violently. "Our children think that they can simply insult us. Arthur, you and I have never even taken a decent holiday. We never spent money on ourselves because we wanted to fulfill the wishes of our children and they…" Shaking convulsively, she put her face in his chest, unable to go on.

"Please Mum," George said as he along with Ron, Bill, Fleur, Ginny moved towards their parents. Ron had pulled Hermione also along with him. Only Charlie stood as though in a shock, his right cheek still red with the impact of the slap. Lee looked at Harry wryly, his eyes questioning but Harry sat transfixed on his chair. After a moment's hesitation, Lee walked out of the room. He reentered some moments later with a tray holding glasses with some rose-coloured drink. Meanwhile, the children had made their parents sit on the sofa. All of them were holding onto them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny along with Hermione and George were sniffing quietly. Some of them accepted the drink.

"Mum, I don't think Charlie," Percy began tentatively but Bill gestured him to be silent.

"I am going to put an end to this." Mr. Weasley remarked. He looked at the boy sitting on the floor. "Malfoy that offer still stands. I'll help you in every way to start anew. Now there's nothing to stop you from accepting the offer. And," he continued, glancing at Charles who stood rooted on the spot still, "I'll let Charlie decide what all you need to begin a fresh chapter in your life."

"That's a very handsome offer dad," Ron said. "What do you say Charlie?"

But it wasn't Charlie who spoke.

**10.3**

"Can I see their bodies?" Malfoy's voice was sharp and brittle as though there were shards of glass in his throat.

Percy, to whom the question had been addressed looked uncomfortable. Malfoy, in one fluid movement was standing in front of him. "They were given a burial by water."

"Their bodies were dumped in the sea." Malfoy said, the voice still sharp. Harry thought he could see a red line of blood running thru his throat.

"I am sor…" Percy began and then stopped abruptly because Malfoy had kept his palm on his mouth.

"Please don't say something you do not mean." Malfoy said, removing his palm. "You are not sorry. None of you is."

He looked at all of them once more then shrugged his shoulders. "Ma'am the robe that I am wearing is mine own." He said, looking at Molly. "I am not carrying anything in my pockets. If you want you can search me." He continued, turning his gaze towards Lee and George who flushed and looked away.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot, I have this." He put his hand in his pocket and then moved towards Arthur. He bent down and placed something at the latter's feet. Harry craned his neck and looked. It was a galleon.

"What?" Arthur looked perplexed, his eyes moving from the coin to Malfoy's face.

"I told him not to give it to me." Malfoy's voice was no longer sharp. It had faded as though the blood had clogged his throat. "But he insisted. Said he wasn't in the habit of taking anything free."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Charlie asked, his voice high.

"My services." Malfoy looked tired and exhausted. He was blurring before Harry. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed them. "I am sorry was I supposed to charge for them?"

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "What services? What charges?" He looked at them all. "Does anybody know what he is talking about?"

"Do you mean somebody paid you a tip for serving food etc?" Hermione asked, timorously.

There was a short bark of laughter. It took a minute for Harry to realise that it emanated from him.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny said, moving towards him. She stopped short. "Harry you are crying!"

Oh! That's why Malfoy was blurring before his eyes.

"Harry dear," Molly Weasley jumped and came towards him.

"She asked me whether her son was alright." Harry exclaimed.

"Who…who are you talking about?"

"Mothers." Harry said wildly.

The next moment he was smothered into a big hug as Molly Weasley held him close. Harry thought about the moment when he had seen Cedric's lifeless eyes. At that time, Molly had been an anchor. She had held on to his shuddering form and he had felt so secure. Today why did it feel so suffocating?

"Perhaps it's time we all retired." He heard someone say. "It has been a long and tiring day."

"Malfoy where are you going?" Another voice made him pry himself from Molly's arms and look up.

"Why should I stay over here?" This was definitely Malfoy's voice, confused. It scarred Harry's insides. He put back his glasses.

"Father and mother," Malfoy choked. He made some vague gestures. "They are gone. I must go too."

"But…" Charlie looked nonplussed.

"Oh you think I've stolen something." Malfoy said. "I have not. I swear. But, of course you can search me."

"Damn it Malfoy," Charlie said. "That's not what I…"

"Ohhh," Malfoy said. "You think I've more galleons. No. That was the only one. I've been honest about it. I had no idea that you wanted me to charge them." His voice was dead. "Believe me."

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Charlie demanded, shaking the boy in front of him. "What charges? What service?"

"My body. They …."

Charlie let go off Malfoy as though he had been slapped once again. His face was shocked.

"WHAT?" Arthur Weasley shouted, rising from his seat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Malfoy looked at him. Harry was reminded of Cedric's eyes.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU LIE…?"

"He is telling the truth." Harry's voice filled the room.

"Are you trying to tell me," 's voice quavered as he looked from Malfoy to Harry and back again, "that somebody abused…"

"**YES**." Harry's voice was like a shot.

Every eye, horrified, looked at him.

"Yes, he was. Repeatedly" Harry continued.

There were gasps and short screams of protest.

"Harry! Mate what are you saying?" Ron's voice was shocked.

"Why?" Arthur Weasley wailed. "Why didn't anybody…? He took a few shuddering breaths then looked at Malfoy. "You thought such a thing had my approval." It wasn't really a question.

Malfoy looked at him. His eyes grey and cold. Dead.

"And you Harry, you too?" Arthur Weasley's voice died in his throat. He collapsed back on his seat and put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook.

"Don't Dear," Molly Weasley, her voice and face wet with tears, left Harry and went up to her husband. "Leave us alone," she said cradling her husband in her arms.

"Tell me their names." Percy said, moving towards Malfoy. "I'll see to it that they are punished for this heinous crime."

"How does it matter?" Malfoy asked, his voice hollow. "My parents would still be dead."

"But don't you want them punished for their crimes?" Percy asked, perplexed.

"Crime!" Malfoy laughed. A hollow sound that struck the walls and filled Harry's ears. "Wouldn't people call it," his gaze moved over them all, "Justice?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks to **Lokifan, padsy, Belhaven on Tap, excessivelyperky, realistjoker, the Light Shadow, Saphirefox-irl, darkshadowarchfiend, I.h.o.o.q, flyingdaggrs, gladiz, gluegirl, Uk3-obeys-seme, Kimi 1313 **and **Cat** for their reviews.

Do tell me what you think of this chapter.

To my Anonymous Reviewers.

**darkshadowarchfiend**: Glad that you are so involved with the story. Thanks.

**Kimi1313**: Thanks for your review. Well the Weasleys have their reasons too. But yes the dividing line between justice and revenge can get blurred at times. And yes, I love reviews, the longer the better.

**Cat**: Thank you so much for an interesting review. Following your suggestion, I kind of pointed out everybody's position etc. in this chapter. Hopefully there was less of confusion. As for the Weasleys, I have tried to present their views too but perhaps haven't been very successful. Anyways do keep on reading and reviewing. It's always great to hear from the readers.


End file.
